Unexpected Reunion
by animefan018
Summary: It has been four days since Goku's return from defeating Freeza and everything seems to be back to normal. But when a certain Saiyan awakens after being dead for years, what new evil awaits them? Who resurrected him? And what plans does the enemy have?
1. Awakened

**Awakened…**

* * *

'_Where, where am I….Wa, what happened?'_ A half conscious man asked himself as he tried to pry open his feeble eyes, but to no avail. He didn't quite remember what had happened nor how long he was out for; in fact, he was sure he was dead…

'_I, I…_' His thoughts trailed off as he saw flashes of his dead comrades, troops, Freeza, and even planet Vegeta….

"I'VE GOTTA STOP HIM!!!!" He yelled before forcing his eyes opened and gasped at what he saw. Above him were tall lush trees that danced in the wind, leaves gracefully flying threw the air, and the sun shinning down upon his face. _'What the, where am I?!! There are no trees like this on planet Vegeta!!!'_ He then turned his numb neck to see all the animals that gathered around him to see if he was okay; a deer stepping forward and giving him a saddened yet protective look.

He stared mystified at the creature and wondered why it would care if he was alright or not. Usually they would run away terrified, but they didn't seem scared. Not knowing what to do, he just slowly moved his hand and placed it on its head. It closed its eyes at the touch before nudging him again and seemed like it was smiling.

'_Such a fragile creature…'_ He smirked before slowly retreating his hand and sitting up. There were more important things to be done petting an animal all day, he needed to find out what happened to his planet… _'Something horribly wrong must have happened since I'm not in front of Freeza any more…_' He looked around at all the life as if he was in some kind of dream. '_Am I dead?_'

* * *

"Hey dad; mom said lunch is ready!!" Seven year old Gohan yelled as he waited for his dad to surface the water. Goku had arrived back on Earth a few days ago and Gohan tried to spend all the time he could with him. He knew Freeza hadn't finished him off despite what Vegeta kept saying. His dad was the strongest person in the universe, there seemed to be nothing he couldn't accomplish…

Goku flew out of the water and dragged a large fish that was ten times his size. "Hey Gohan! Looks like we'll be having fish for a while!!" Goku laughed before throwing the fish down next to the ecstatic Gohan.

"WOW!!! It's huge!!! I beat mom'll be busy for a while…" Gohan smiled as Goku landed next to him.

"That's for sure…Do you wonna help cut and clean it?"

"YA!!!" Gohan said excitedly before running to the house. "I'll go get our tools!!"

"Alright! Hurry back!!" Goku hollered back. He loved seeing his son's face light up with joy; it practically made his day…

'_But still…._' He began to tell himself as he couldn't help but feel something was unfolding. _'I think our father-son day will end soon…'_

* * *

'_I guess I better check this place out.'_ The man said before slowly gettin up with the deer's help and walked sluggishly to the edge of the forest.

Where ever he went, the deer seemed to follow. It was as if he was his personal tour guide or protector… '_Or he thinks I'm someone else…_' He looked ahead of him in deep thought. '_What's my name anyway? Is it…is it Bardock…'_ He asked himself before nodding. His name was Bardock, and he was part of a proud race called the Saiyans; he just hoped that they were still alive…

Bardock peered down the hill he was on to see a city not to far from where he was. Cars zoomed on by on the high way; people walked and jogged while others rode along on their bicycles. _'So_ _there is life on this planet. But are they friendly_?' He wondered before a biker saw him and stopped.

He gave him a weird look before smiling. "Hey, are you lost buddy?" Bardock looked at the 'alien' to notice that he was about nine or ten with long blonde hair. He seemed nice, but no one could be too sure…

"Uh, kinda. Where am I?"

"You're near West City. Were you separated from a camp or something sir? I would gladly call a taxi for you."

"A Taxi?" He asked as he wondered what that could be. Was it a monster? Was it a machine? Was it their leader?

"Ya, you know, a car that takes you where ever you want to go? Did you hit your head or something?"

'_I guess I can go along with this…I would blend in a bit more…'_ "Ya, I think so…I don't recall much besides falling. I can't remember a thing…"

The boy gasped. "You lost your memory?!! In that case I'll call you one!!" Bardock smirked as his plan was working. The little boy quickly pulled out what seemed to be a communication device of some sort and began talking into it.

"Ya, on the 303…okay, okay bye." He then slipped it back in his bag and pulled something else out of his pocket. "They'll be here in a few moments. I was going to bye a video game, but I think you need this more then I do sir." The boy said innocently before pulling out fifty dollars. Bardock looked at it questioningly. "This is zeni. You can pay for the taxi ride and maybe a meal and some real cloths. What is that you're wearing anyway? – Never mind... Sorry I couldn't help more…" He trailed off before his face lit up with a smile. "Wait a minute?!! Are, are you the famous Martial Artist Goku?!!"

Bardock gave the boy yet another mystified expression. "I'm sorry, but I don't even remember my name."

The boy quickly smiled and held out his hand with a smile. "I'm glad I got to meet you; you saved us all from King Piccolo when you were just twelve!! Thank you soo much!!!" Bardock cautiously shook the boy's hand as a strange sensation filled up within him. It was as if he could feel the boy's weak power level and when the boy pulled back, he could scarcely feel it radiating from him.

"Well I gotta go; it was a pleasure to meet you!! The Taxi will be here in a minute." And with that, the boy speed off; a smile never leaving his face. Bardock watched the boy go off before a smile of his own formed on his face. '_Their species don't seem too bad…'_ He then looked down at his hand. _'But what was that I felt from him? Was, was it his power?' _He pondered as he couldn't believe he could feel it without the scouter. It was weak, about a one point two, but still, just knowing that he could feel it astonished him.

The sound of something pulling up next to him snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked up. There he saw a small yellow vehicle pull up beside him and a man with crazed brown hair looked up at him from the driver's seat.

"Did the little boy call for you?" The man asked. Bardock nodded as he felt this man's energy too. It was just as weak as the boys, which surprised him. "Hop in the back then, I'll take you to the Hospital to get you checked out."

Bardock just nodded and jumped in the back. _'This race isn't one for fighting I guess…_' He told himself as they headed off into the city.

* * *

Gohan and Goku cut and cleaned the fish in less then five minutes and returned to their house. Chi-Chi quickly cooked and served it for lunch.

"Thank you guys for catching the fish, we'll be stocked up for a while…" Chi-Chi thanked as she took a bit of it. Goku and Gohan smiled at each other proudly before at Chi-Chi.

"You're welcome mom!! We had a lot of fun didn't we dad?!!"

"You bet!" Goku laughed in between bites of the fish he gulfed down. Gohan laughed as he missed having his father there eating with them. He could hardly believe that his dad was really back…

"Now I hope you two know that after lunch, we're going shopping." Both Goku and Gohan froze where they were at and looked terrified at one another.

"Sa, shopping?" Gohan asked in a stunned voice.

"To, today?!!" Goku asked as he didn't even bother to take the fish out of his mouth. Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes at how dramatic they were being.

"Yes today!!! We're running out of food and both you and Gohan need more cloths. He can barely fit in them!!"

Gohan looked down sadly. "But they fit fine…"

"No buts with me young man; we're going and that's final!!" Goku and Gohan sighed; they HATED shopping…


	2. MyMy Son!

**My…My Son?!!**

Bardock stared out the window and watched as they passed through the city. He gaped at the large towering buildings and wondered why they needed them thought the city. On Vegeta, the only scaling and large building was the palace; and he rarely had the privilege to go there.

They drove for about fifteen minutes before they pulled into a parking lot of the biggest building he'd seen so far. He would have mistaken it as their leader's headcounters, but once he read the word 'Hospital,' he knew it was a rehabilitating place. The driver pulled up to the door entrance and stopped the car.

"Well here we are sir, hope you regain your memory; heck, this ride's on me!" Bardock gave him a confused look. '_But I didn't ride on him…_' He questioned before finding it better to just get out of the car.

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem!" The young man said but before he drove off, he called to Bardock again. "Say, you wouldn't be Son Goku would you?"

Bardock hid his look of annoyance. "I'm sorry, but even if I was I wouldn't remember." The driver looked a bit disappointed before waving.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you around Goku!" And with that, he drove off. Bardock stared mystified after him as he wondered why people kept calling him Goku. He wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or not that two people called him that already. _'Oh well, guess that's a manner I'll deal with another day…'_

"Come on you guys hurry up!! Or we won't get there before the mall closes!!!" Chi-Chi practically yelled as she tapped her foot impatiently. She was waiting for the boys to get their shoes on and apparently, it took five minutes per foot. "You're only delaying the inevitable!!!"

Goku and Gohan sighed before slowly getting up. "We're coming, we're coming…" They said as they sluggishly followed Chi-Chi to the car. Goku sat in the driver's seat since he was the only one who had a license while Chi-Chi sat in the passenger's seat and Gohan sat in the back.

Goku slowly put the car in drive and they began down the step dirt road.

Bardock reframed from going into the hospital since he already knew nothing was wrong with him physically. Mentally, he was extremely disoriented; then again, who wouldn't be?! He was on an unknown planet that was the home of too friendly people and creatures and he was no where near the Planet Vegeta. Bardock tried to tell himself that everything was okay, but his gut told him otherwise…

So he began heading down the streets of Satan City; earning comments like 'Is that Goku?' or 'What is he wearing?!'

With what would have taken a four hour car drive, they were there in one hour. The only reason why they made it there in time was because of a scary Chi-Chi threatening not to cook them dinner tonight.

They soon made it into the city and parked in their usually spot in the mall's parking lot. Goku and Gohan slowly slipped out of the car as Chi-Chi rushed in like a mad dog.

"If we live through this, remind me to keep my cloths in one piece so we don't have to shop again." Goku complained.

Gohan nodded in agreement. "I hear that!"

Bardock walked for miles through out the city trying to find a place where he could get some food; but each place he saw looked too expensive or 'suspicious'. He was still cautious about this planet. Who knows? Someone could be following him right now and he wouldn't even know it.

He sighed. _'Guess I'll be here for a while…_' His thoughts trailed off as he felt two powerful energy signals radiating from a huge building. He wasn't going to think much of it until he remembered how weak and feeble the inhabitants were. _'I wonder who they could be…they might be able to help me; maybe even tell me what's going on…_' He told himself before entering the building that was marked as the mall.

Goku and Gohan followed unwillingly after Chi-Chi; already overloaded with bags and boxes. They had been to at least eleven stores by now and Chi-Chi didn't even look the least bit tired.

But even though they were bored out of their minds, Goku seemed 'distraught.' He kept getting the feeling that something or someone was near by that wasn't human. There was no dark energy to it, but still, you can never be too sure in these times.

Gohan had noticed his father's distant behavior. He would make fun of something his mom picked up or picked out and all Goku said was _'Uh hu…;_ then trail off into a blank expression. Gohan promised himself that he was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

Bardock tried to trail the two large energy signals, but was having a rather hard time doing so. They kept going in and out of different stores and some of their energy was lingering behind where they had been; which startled him. '_What if they're the leaders of this planet? Would they be just as nice as those other two? Or would they be like us, the Saiyan Race, savage and merciless?_' He asked himself before he sighed. He could feel the energy levels right in front of him, but there was no one besides average people walking around.

He traveled to the other side of the mall and passed by a window. It was then he noticed the sun was sinking behind the mountains and the dark night was settling in. Bardock didn't want to admit it, but he was so exhausted he was falling asleep as he walked about. He was about to call it a day when he felt the two energy levels in front of him again and used his will power to look ahead. What he saw left his eyes go wide in shock.

He saw someone who looked just like him in every way. Same hair, same eyes, same figure…

"Come on Chi-Chi!! You know I was kidding!!" Bardock heard him retort.

The lady he presumed was Chi-Chi seemed to growl. "I can't believe how childish you act sometimes!!!" Bardock tried to scramble to them, but there were too many people. The two had walked by without even noticing him, but a kid, a child with short black hair like the father he assumed looked directly in his direction. He looked so shocked and mystified that he was lost for words. But just as quickly as he saw him, he disappeared.

Gohan tried to jump up to see if he hadn't hallucinated, but he couldn't jump high in enough in time.

"Gohan! Hurry up; your mother's letting us leave!!" He heard his father say in a thankful voice. The man Gohan had seen earlier escaped his mind as he smiled with excitement.

"YAY!!!!" He then ran and caught up to his parents.

Bardock however was forcing himself through the crowds of people keeping a steady pace behind. He knew both the man and the child could feel his presence, but they didn't seem threatened by it. But that was the least on his mind at the moment. All that reverberated through his mind was an image of the man's face…

'_It, it couldn't be my, my son Kakorot….could it?'_ He asked himself before making it to the parking lot. He looked around in all directions only to see a white car just pulling out; Goku's goofy hair style visible from the back.

'_I'm not gonna let him go this time!!'_ He promised himself as he followed the car secretly from the air. He managed to suppress his energy, but he was still having trouble staying awake. _'I'm gonna find out what has happened…'_


	3. I Have a Grandson!

**I Have a Grandson?!!**

Bardock followed them for countless of distances as they approached a large forest area. It kind of reminded him of where he first awoken, but it seemed…gentler. It was as if the family's presence made the whole area light up with joy.

'I wonder how long it's been….my son, he's, he's a grown man…yet he was a baby when I first saw him…' He tried to unscramble the answer, but when the last bit of the sun's light faded, he lost sight of the car. 'Great!! Now we'd they go?!!' He asked in frustration before trying to follow the energy traces.

Bardock was able to all the way up hill before he collapsed in exhaustion. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go any further, so he went in search for a place to rest…

The son family finally made it back home and quickly ran inside with their bags. Chi-Chi immediately began cooking dinner as the boys got the fire in the living room started.

"Hey Gohan, can you get the marshmallows?" Goku asked as he poked at the fire. Gohan smiled happily before getting up.

"Sure! – Hey mama; can we roast marshmallows?" Gohan asked as he ran off. Goku glanced and watched his son disappear from sight before smirking. This was going to be a perfect night…

They ate dinner by the cozy fire that night and laughed up a storm with forgotten stories, lost tales, and some inside jokes of their own. Anyone who looked up at the glowing house wouldn't be able to hide a smile; the warm and loving energy was too much…

Bardock finally came up to a rather large cave that seemed to be suitable enough to sleep in for the night. He entered the cave using the moonlight as his only lit to see that there was some hay on the far right corner and what looked like some food. _'That's strange; I wonder if all these people live in caves…_' He wondered before hearing his stomach growl in hunger. But despite his hunger, he resisted to eat the food and curled up in the empty corner on the far left corner; trying to stay warm from the winter's nightly chills.

Unknown to him however, someone did live there. He may not be human, but he understood their needs. In fact, he was quite close to them, especially to a little boy no one could resist…

He watched the Saiyan shiver in the cold night before using his hay nest to provide the man with some warmth. Bardock didn't awaken; he just pulled some more up closer to his head before becoming still once more.

The morning soon came and Goku slowly awoken at the crack of dawn. He stood up and yawned before smiling. He, as well as his family had fallen asleep in the living room as the fire barely crackled in the fire place. Gohan was curled up on the floor with a smile dancing on his lips as Chi-Chi had her head where Goku's was. _'I'm glad we're all together again…_' Goku thanked as he slowly slipped out of the room and escaped to do some training out in the woods.

Bardock slowly awoken from a dreamless sleep to notice that he was covered in warm hay. He didn't even remember falling asleep in the bed that was there and quickly sat up. His eyes widened as he saw a medium sized purple dinosaur with big blue eyes sitting with his back facing him. '_What the, a dinosaur? We used to have these on Vegeta years ago!!'_ He acknowledged before slowly getting up.

The dinosaur must've heard the movement as it looked over at the stunned Bardock; an innocent smile plastered on his face.

Bardock didn't know whether to be confused or not. Here he had learned the hard way that dinosaurs would try to eat you if you encountered one, but this one didn't seem at all thinking about it!

The dinosaur crocked a _'good morning'_ before standing up. Bardock got prepared to defend himself, but when he saw the cooked fish in its hands, he heard his stomach growl. A playful smirk appeared on the creature's face before it held the fish out to the Saiyan. Bardock didn't take it at first fearing that it could be a trap, but seeing the innocence in its eyes made all those fears go away.

"Uh, thank you." He said before taking the fish. The dinosaur nodded his head before taking a bite of his own fish; closing his eyes in delight.

Bardock looked on down at the one in his hand before quickly taking a bite out of it; a smile appearing on his face before gobbling it in one bit.

Gohan yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before sitting up; a smile still on his lips from last night. They had so much fun that they must have collapsed in exhaustion without realizing it.

The smell of pancakes soon caught his attention as he smiled in excitement. "YAY!!!" He yelled before jumping up and running into the kitchen. There he saw his mom putting the thick fluffy pancakes on three different plates.

"Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Chi-Chi asked as she hummed to herself.

Gohan nodded. "Yep!"

"Good, then go find your father and tell him breakfast is ready."

"Okay!!!" Gohan said ecstatically before running out; he couldn't wait to take a bit out of those pancakes…

Bardock finished the fish off in no time and waited for the dinosaur to finish. The meal was delicious, but it just made him hungrier; however he still didn't understand why the dinosaur was just as friendly as the people. Then again, it could be something the whole planet held trait too…

He flinched as he saw the purple creature's head shoot up quickly; obviously hearing something he didn't.

"What is it?" Bardock asked feeling a bit silly talking to animals. If he was with his comrades, they would surely make fun of him…

The dinosaur motioned for him to follow him before taking off into the forest. The saiyan immediately rushed on after him; wondering where they going.

It didn't take long however when they reached a river. His new 'friend' went past the bushes, but when he was about to go through, he stopped. There on the other side of the river was a small boy, and just not any boy; the same boy from yesterday. '_What is he doing here all alone?'_

"Icuris!!!" He heard the boy cry out in joy before the dinosaur tackled him to the ground and licked him to death.

Gohan giggled as he was glad to see his friend. "Alright Icuris, alright boy get off me." Icuris did what he was told and smiled at the boy as he stood back up. "Have you seen my dad?" Icuris nodded no which seemed to make the boy think in deep thought. "I was sure he'd been here…guess not…"

Bardock couldn't believe his eyes nor ears. If he heard this boy correctly, he was indeed his son's son! He didn't want to believe it, but as he looked closer, he saw the same silky black hair, same innocent eyes, and aura… _'He's, he's my grandson…_' This thought made him go into complete shock. _'If, if my son is already a grown man…and he has a son…how long was I out for?' _He wondered before he slowly walked out of the bushes. He didn't know what he was doing; he was just so confused and longed for answers that he let his body think for itself.

Gohan's laughs stopped abruptly before he heard footsteps getting closer and closer. He looked across the river and smiled "Da-" He stopped himself as his smile faded. The man did look like his dad, but he knew it wasn't him. Gohan got in a defense position before giving the man a stern look. "You're not my daddy!!! Who are you?!"

Bardock looked up at Gohan and couldn't help but smile. _'So he does know how to fight!! My son must've taught him how to fight!_' He said to himself with pride. "You're, you're my, you're my grandson…"

Gohan's face cringed with shock. "Wait, grandson?! Who are you?!!!" But even as he said that, fear was slowly creeping up in his throat. He knew this man had power, and a high power too.

"I'm your grandfather!" Bardock then began to wade into the water. Gohan wanted to run, but he was frozen in fear on the spot. "Ic, Icuris, run; run boy!!" Gohan said with fear evident in his seven year old voice. Bardock gave him a confused look but kept on going. _'Why is he scared of me?'_

"You're not tricking me!! You could be Turles!!!"

'_Turles? Hm…why does that name sound so familiar…'_ He asked himself before remembering one of the Saiyan children that resembled them. "No, I'm not Turles, I'm Bardock, your grandfather."

Goku was doing his daily kicking and punching practices before he felt a sudden fear and confusion creep inside Gohan. He stopped immediately before running off to where he felt his son. _'Why is he scared?_' He asked before feeling another unfamiliar presence with him. '_Hold on son! I'm coming!!'_

Bardock made it to the other side of the river and walked over to the terrified Gohan. Gohan just stood his ground; waiting for his enemy to attack. _'Daddy, help me…'_

Bardock lowered himself so he was leveled with the small demi-saiyan and cautiously placed his hands on the confused child's shoulders. "Please, you gotta tell me everything you know; you are a Saiyan after all…"

Gohan tried to struggle free, but the Saiyan's grip was too strong. "Let me go!!" Bardock just gave him yet another look of confusion before gently, but not roughly, shook Gohan to try and snap the boy out of confusion.

"What year is it? Where am I? What has happened to Planet Vegeta?"

Gohan looked up into the man's eyes in fear and confusion. _'Wait, he doesn't know what the year is? What planet he's on? Or what happened to the old Saiyan's planet? No, this has to be a trick…' _He tried to convince himself, but looking into the man's eyes made him think otherwise. Gohan didn't know why, but as he looked into the man's eyes, he could feel a bit of his father within him.

"Please, let go…" Gohan trailed off into whispers as he began seeing the similarities between this guy and his father. Bardock was about to ask the child another question before hearing footsteps.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!!"


	4. My, My FATHER!

**My, My FATHER?!!**

Bardock shook the young Gohan rather roughly, but he didn't mean too. He was just so confused about everything and just wanted answers. "Please, please tell me what has happened!!"

Even though Gohan wanted to get away from this man, he didn't try to get loose. Gohan didn't know why, but he felt as if this guy was telling the truth. I mean, who wouldn't? He looked just like his father and even felt like his father…

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!!" Gohan heard his father yell from somewhere behind them.

Bardock looked past Gohan's head to see his son running at him at full speed; determination and confusion in his full fledged Saiyan eyes. It took him a moment to figure out that grasping on to the seven year old was probably not the smartest thing to do and slowly pulled away from him.

Goku stopped a few feet from them seeming relieved that this stranger was no longer touching his son. "Gohan, go home…" Goku trailed off before looking the man over more carefully. He had seen him before, but where?

Gohan stayed put despite his father's order. There was something going on here and he wasn't going to miss it for the world.

Bardock looked down at the seven year old and back up at his grown son. "Is, is this your son?" He asked. _'I guess I better take the questions one by one and not all at the same time…'_

Goku gave a slight nod. "Who are you and why are you here?"

'_Guess he's not much for talking…'_ Bardock took a step forward, which made Goku tense. "My name is Bardock and I'm from the Planet Vegeta." Goku's eyes flared, giving Bardock an uneasy feeling. "I've lost my way and I don't know how to get back. You see, there is this evil Tyrant by the name of Frieze was trying to destroy it; I was trying to stop him but…." He looked around the forest. "I've awoken here. Apparently something has happened since you are all grown up; you look exactly like me, my son…"

Goku's face went into complete shock and denial. He wanted to disprove this, but he new deep down this was true. That's when he remembered the vision he had when he fought Frieze… "Well one thing's for sure, a LOT has happened. Planet Vegeta was destroyed along with all the other Saiyans and Frieze…I took care of him."

Bardock opened his mouth to say something, but closed it once again. He knew that his son would defeat Freeza, but the question was 'how?'

Goku saw the confusion written on his face and smiled. He may not have meant his dad before, but he seemed like a decent man so far; except when he was shaking Gohan to death. "Gohan, can you go tell your mother we'll be running late?"

Gohan looked up at his father to see a smile of trust on his face. _'I don't wonna go, but, but I guess I have to leave these two for a long talk….'_ "Okay, but you better hurry or mom'll get her frying pan out." Gohan smiled before running off towards the house. Neither Bardock nor Goku spoke until the child was out of hearing range.

Goku turned with a smile. "So, what do you remember?"

Bardock looked distant for a moment as he tried to recall his last moments… "I, I was flying up to Frieze's ship to attack him. I knew he was going to try and destroy us, so I wanted to prevented it; guess I failed huh? Did anyone survive besides you?"

"Ya, a few actually; but most of them came here to try and destroy me and the planet, but I fended them off. Now their names…." He trailed off as he looked up as he tried to recall them; but he looked goofy either way.

Bardock stared at his son in awe. 'He _looks so gentle and happy…there's no way he could've beaten Frieze, let alone be a Saiyan warrior…'_ But even as these thoughts left him, he couldn't help but smile himself. There was something different about his son; a sense of longing peace he'd seeked for so long was coming from him…

"I got it!" Goku suddenly blurted out; scaring the deep on thought father. "Let's see, there was Nappa, Turles, Brolly, Paragus, Vegeta-"

"WHAT?!! VEGETA?!! _THE_ KING VEGETA?!!!" Bardock blurted out in shock. He didn't know what to think at that moment… _'If he destroyed them all, then did he kill our king too?!!'_

"King?!! Oh no! I never meant Vegeta's dad. I'm talking about 'Prince' Vegeta." Bardock gave him a pale expression. "Ya we go way back! He came here in search for the Dragonballs and to destroy me, but we got him to change his ways after I defeated him. He lives out in the City now with Bulma." Bardock let out a sigh of relief that confused Goku greatly. "What? What'd I say?"

"When you said that you 'fended' them off, I thought you killed them!!" The word 'kill' seemed to make Goku flinch in distaste.

"Actually, I had to kill the others, even my brother Radiz." Bardock looked up at Goku with much hate and conviction, but staring into those pure eyes made it impossible to stay mad.

"Why, why did you kill him?! He was your own kin!"

"He kidnapped Gohan when he was only four and threatened to destroy the planet if I didn't join him. I'm sorry to say that I'm not like other Saiyans; I don't want to kill, but if I have to, I will."

"Then what about Vegeta? Is he being protected?"

Goku broke out into sudden laughter before falling anime style. "BEING PROTECTED?!! THAT'S A GOOD ONE!!! HE WOULDN'T TAKE HELP EVEN IF KING YEMMA OFFERED HIM IT!!!!"

"But, but who makes sure no one tries to assassin him?" Bardock asked as Goku stood back up, his laughs subsiding. 

"If anyone tried to assassin Vegeta, they have another thing coming. He's strong and has too much pride…" Goku trailed off before hearing his house door swing savagely opened. They might have been a few miles away, but when his wife slams that door open, you can't miss it.

"GOKU!!!! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!!!!" Both the Saiyans heard her yell in an angered voice. She obviously worked hard on breakfast…

"Uh oh…looks like I'm in for it now!! Why don't you join us for breakfast? I'm sure Chi-Chi won't mind as long as I calm her down."

"Calm her down?"

Goku gave Bardock a nervous look. "She's my wife, and she has anger problems…" And he didn't need to say any more. Bardock followed his son up the path and to the small hut they called home. Back on Planet Vegeta, they never stayed on their planet long so they never had a place they called home…

Goku slowly crept the door open to reveal the little boy Bardock knew as Gohan and a rather tall woman with black hair sitting across from him; tapping her fingers on the table.

"He he…sorry I'm late honey…" He trailed off before she slammed her hands down on the table.

"YOU'RE SORRY?!! GOKU, HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU BE LATE?!! YOU KNOW TRAINING ISN'T THE ONLY THING YOU NEED TO DO IN THE WORLD!!!!"

Goku shook his hand as if it were a jellyfish. "I know and I'm really sorry, I was held up talking to someone."

"AND WHO COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT-" She stopped mid sentence as Goku pushed the door all the way opened; revealing the look-alike father.

Chi-Chi lifted one shaking finger up to say something, but was lost for words. Bardock tried not to laugh at the sight, but found it hard not too.

"Is he gonna join us for breakfast?!!" Gohan asked excitedly. He watched as his father shook his head yes before cheering out in joy. Chi-Chi looked at Gohan with a pale face as she didn't know what going on.

"Goku, who, who is he?"

"This, oh he's my father…"


	5. The Visions Return

**The Visions Return**

Chi-Chi had left the kitchen as soon as she finished her pancakes. She was still in shock over the whole 'Oh, this is my father' incident and wanted to get her mind off things; leaving the boys to their scrumptious breakfast.

Both Bardock and Goku ate like they hadn't eaten in ages as Gohan ate with some dignity. They couldn't blame Bardock though, who knows when he ate last!

Gohan slowly looked up at his grandfather before comparing him to his dad. 'Wow…they really do look alike…' Gohan's thoughts trailed off before his dad gulfed the last pancake down.

"That hit the spot!" Goku said happily before leaning back in his chair and putting his hands on his stomach; patting it with a delighted grin. Bardock forced the last three down his own throat and did the same thing.

"I can't remember the last time I had a meal like that, your wife is one good cook!" Bardock praised.

"Yep, no one cooks better then Chi-Chi!"

"And no one gets angrier too…." Gohan whispered, causing everyone to break into laughter.

"That's for sure!" Goku then leaned forward, laughs seizing. "Hey, you still wonna go on that hike? We can ask if my dad wants to go." Gohan nodded as his eyes glistened in happiness. Bardock gave the two a confused look.

"What's a hike?"

Gohan gave him a confused expression. "A hike is when you go follow a trail or path, but that's a normal hike. Our hikes are racing up to the mountains, finding new exotic places, and playing games like tickle tag."

"Tickle Tag?" Bardock questioned. He didn't believe that they played such things. Gohan looked at his dad with a sad face.

"My dad always wins; I guess he's just too smart for me."

Goku chuckled at the look on Gohan's face before turning his full attention back to his father. "So, you wonna come?"

Bardock didn't really have an answer. Part of him wanted to go while another part of him wanted to up with Vegeta. Goku noticed the indecision immediately. "Hey, we can go to see Vegeta afterwards if you want to."

Bardock looked up at his son before smiling. "Sure, I'll go then…"

"YAY!" Gohan cheered happily before quickly jumping up and putting his dishes in the sink. "I'll go get changed!" And then he was off.

Goku and Bardock watched him enter his room before returning their attention on the two of them. "So…any ideas why you're here?" Goku asked as he was mystified by his father showing up when he was supposed to be dead years ago.

Bardock sighed before leaning back in his chair in deep thought. "Unfortunately I don't have any."

Goku smiled at him before leaning back in his own chair. "Well I guess you'll find out soon, everything happens for a reason; at least, that's what King Kai always tells me."

"King Kai?"

"Never mind, let's get ready to go ourselves." Goku said as he stood up and stretched. Bardock got up too and followed Goku; placing his plate in the sink.

In less then five minutes, Gohan came running on out of his room warring his gi Piccolo gave him and a smile. "You guys ready?"

Goku finished tying up his boot before sitting back up. "Now I am! Lets get a move on shall we?" Bardock followed them out into the wilderness and headed on up a steep slope. He didn't care that much, but wondered why they couldn't just fly on up to where they were going.

Sudden laughter broke him out of his dwelling thoughts as he saw the father/son stopping at a rock that held a green frog. "Morning Captain Ginyu, hope you're enjoying yourself!" Gohan smiled before standing back up. Goku just smiled at him before standing up again as well. "I think he's enjoying it here on Earth, wouldn't you say?" Gohan nodded as he continued to laugh slightly.

Bardock looked wide-eyed at the frog and back up at his son, confusion evident on his face. "That can't be_ the_ Captain Ginyu that lead the Ginyu Force, is it?"

"Well…he used to be." Bardock looked on down at the frog. "He took over my body and then tried to take over Vegeta's, but I threw a frog in the way and I got my body back while he got a frog's body!"

"So does, does that mean you defeated the Ginyu Force as well as Frieza?"

"Yep!"

"But didn't they give you a hard time?"

"Well only Captain Ginyu. The others were too unguarded and judged me before the fight; the worst mistake any fighter can do." Bardock watched as Ginyu hopped away before looking back up at Goku. Goku smiled before beginning to take off on another trail, Gohan right behind him.

'_If he defeated both Frieza and the Ginyu force, how strong is he really?_' He wondered before following them.

It was about eleven when they arrived at the top of the largest mountain in Mt. Paozu; taking Bardock's breath away.

Tall lush trees towered over green grass that surrounded a shining clean river. Animals surried on by and didn't even seem phased by their prescence as they went up to a large waterfall that created a beautiful rainbow. It was the most exotic place he'd ever seem out of all the planets he had been too and probably would always be the peacefullest place.

Gohan and Goku ran towards the river while their cloths went flying in the air. "Ready, set, GO!" They yelled before diving into the water. Bardock slowly walked on over to see that Goku and Gohan were swimming after each other, trying to land a 'tickle' blow to one another. But both of them seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking as they easilly dodged and counteracted the other.

The little fish seemed to be watching from the sidelines as well as they were smiling happily; obviously they loved seeing the two play together. It didn't take long for him to notice that some rabits, squirls, and even some birds were looking down into the water; laughing at the two with much glee.

'_I've never seen the animals act this way before on any planet I've ev__er been on…_' He then looked back into the water and watch his son and grandson play. They moved so gracefully and left the feeling of pure innocents and happiness behind. You could be a mile away and still feel the love the two had for each other. '_I wonder if everyone is like this…or if it's just them…' _

Gohan quicky swam behind some rather tall seaweed and looked around for his dad, but wasn't able to see him at all. _'He was just there a second ago…_' His thoughts trailed off as he heard the seaweed move behind him and quickly swam out before Goku could grab him.

Gohan smiled at his dad as he was proud of himself for being able to use his other senses besides seeing. _'You can't get me that easily dad!'_ He chuckled to himself before swimming quickly off. Goku watched before following him, trying to predict what he was going to do next. But as he swam around the corner, Gohan was gone. '_Did he turn back? Or is he hiding somewhere…_' He wondered before slowly moving on forward.

Gohan watched with excitement on his face as his dad swam right by him without noticing and leaped, but Goku must've heard as he turned and caught Gohan. Gohan tried to scurry free but Goku already began tickling him mercilessly. He tried to hold on, but in less then a minute, he had to let the air esacape him. Goku smirked in victory before letting his son go and following him to the surface.

"I gotcha Gohan!" He laughed as Gohan coughed up some water, laughing as well.

"I thought I had you; how'd you know I was behind you?"

"I felt something amiss so I turned and saw you!"

Gohan put on his 'not fair' face before jumping into his dad's arms and hugging him. "Next time I'll get you!" He laughed.

Bardock looked at the two before smiling himself. _'I wish I could have had a chance to spend time with my sons…_' He began as he watched Gohan and Goku splash each other. _'Maybe then we could've been a real family_-' His thoughts stopped before feeling a pain shoot through his head and grasped it in pain. The pain was familiar, but he couldn't remember why.

Goku and Gohan immediately noticed and turned to Bardock in worry. "You alright grandpa?" Gohan asked in his sweet yet concerned tone, but the Saiyan didn't seem to notice. He was too concentrated on what was playing in his head, it was so frightening it seemed…real…

"_DADDY!" He heard Gohan cry in fear before seeing Gohan running, fear evident on his face. It was only seconds later when an energy beam shot through his shoulder; blood oozing out of the hole. _

"_GOHAN!" He heard his son cry over the agonizing screams of the demi-saiyan child as he grasped his shoulder in pain and fell to the ground._

_The vision then went black again, but he could still hear what was going on. "Move out of the way old timer, I'm here for the boy."_

"_You'll have to go through me first!" Bardock's heart nearly stopped. _That, that was his voice…

"_I'll be more then glad too…" The other voice trailed off into laughter…_

"Come on dad, you've gotta snap outta it!" Bardock could muffely hear Goku plead before realizing someone was gently shaking him and forced his eyes opened. There he saw a dripping wet concerned Goku looking at him and his grandson looked up at him with the same worried look.

"You alright?" Goku asked relieved that his father was responding again.

'_Wa, what was that? I, I was sure that was actually going on…_' His thoughts trailed off before decided to forget about that for now. "Ya, my head just hurt that's all. I've gotten those black out spells ever since my last mission."

Goku pulled away and smiled. "We can always get you checked out by Dende, but let's go see Vegeta first, it's getting late." Bardock nodded before Gohan and Goku quickly got changed. He was about to start heading off to the cliff when he noticed the other two weren't following.

"Aren't we going?"

'Yep, but we can't be seen flying around."

"Then how are we gonna get there?"

Goku smirked. "With a technique I learned called Instant Transmission."

Bardock's eyes widened. "Instant what?"

"Instant Transmission; it gets me anywhere in less then a minute! All I have to do is imagine the person and channel my energy and then bam; I'm there." Bardock looked at Goku before hesitantly going back over to them. "Just place your hand on my shoulder when you ready!"

"I'm ready!" Gohan said happily as he held onto his dad's pant leg. Bardock slowly placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm ready, I guess."

"Okay!" And with that, they were gone…


	6. Yet Another Vision

0-0

**Yet Another Vision…**

0-0

"WOMEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Vegeta yelled. He had been searching for Bulma for the past ten minutes and was already getting irritable. "WOMEN!" He yelled again before stopping in the living room. "Great, no how am I supposed to train when the Gravity Room is broken?" He pouted before feeling the presence of three Saiyans. Two he recognized as Goku and Gohan, but the last one went amiss. In less then a minute, the three appeared right in front of him.

"And we're here!" Goku claimed happily before turning to Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta! Man, you look angry, why the long face this time?" Bardock slowly faced Vegeta with mouth and eyes wide opened.

"Why would you care clown?"

"Aw come on Vegeta! No wait; you broke the Gravity Room again didn't you?"

"Like it really matters to you…" He trailed off before studying the man that looked just like Goku. "Who is this? Another one of your pathetic new friends?"

"Nope! He's my father."

Vegeta's eyes fell wide opened. Now he knew why he recognized that… "WHAT? YOU'RE FATHER? But, but he's supposed to be dead!"

"In all honesty Prince Vegeta, so did I. But that's why we came to you."

"Hmph…Bardock isn't it?"

"You, you remember my name?"

"Of course, my father took great interest in you."

"Wa, he, he did?"

"For what ever reason he did. But then again after meeting Kakarot I understand - What are you doing clown?" Vegeta snapped as he saw Goku sniffing the air.

"Bulma's coming!"

"And how would you know that?"

"I smell her." Vegeta looked away from Goku and back at Bardock, giving him the _'just kill me now'_ looks. Sometimes he could swear Goku did this to him on purpose so he would look like a complete idiot. Bardock returned his gaze with the same questioning look.

"Don't look at me, he's your son. And to answer your question, I don't know why the hell you're here."

"But you'll help me, won't you?" Vegeta looked down at the Saiyan with much thoughts bouncing around. Bardock was one of the Saiyans that honored Vegeta and his father, so shouldn't he help him? No, it was below him. But Bardock was a Saiyan…

"I, I'll try, but there's no guarantee."

Bardock smiled with much appreciation. "Thank you Prince Vegeta. You're just like your father."

Vegeta responded with a small 'humph' before walking away. Bulma came in a minute later and nearly had a heart attack seeing Goku, Gohan, and a stranger in her home and fell instantly.

"GOKU! Man, you scared me!" She chuckled as Goku helped her up. Vegeta stopped and turned to Bulma.

"WOMEN THE GRAVITY ROOM IS BROKEN!" Vegeta hollered with much irritation. Bulma just gave him an irritated look back.

"WELL THAT ISN'T MY FAULT NOW IS IT?"

"FIX IT!"

"WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT! I'M TALKING TO OUR GUESTS!"

"GUESTS, ALL I SEE ARE THIRD CLASS WARRIORS!"

"WOULD YOU GET OVER YOURSELF? GOKU IS STRONGER THEN YOU!"

Vegeta nearly busted a casket at hearing this. "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY WOMEN?"

Goku calmly stepped between them, innocent face cringed with worry. "Hey calm down you guys! There's no sense in fighting about this."

"OH YA KAKAROT? LET'S SETTLE THIS OUTSIDE!"

"HE WOULD BE GLAD TO!" Bulma screamed back. Goku began to sweat a bit.

"No, guys I'm not gonna fight! I've gotta take care of my dad here!"

"GOKU WOULD-" Bulma stopped, face paled. "Your, your dad?" Goku nodded as Bulma looked at Bardock, seeing the resemblance. "But, but your dad's…that can't be…"

"Pretty cool huh? Gohan was out looking for me when he bumped into him! We're currently trying to find out why he's here though." Bulma looked at Goku in disbelief. Here Goku was basically saying '_This is my father! He's supposed to be dead but he's here!'_

"But, but that's impossible Goku…"

"I thought so too, but I've got that feeling that he's telling the truth! Besides, Vegeta said he even recognized him!"

Bulma looked at Vegeta before Bardock, about ready to give up trying to understand this whole mess. "Well I'm gonna put these groceries away and try to make sense of all this."

Gohan immediately stepped forward. "Do you need help Bulma?" Bardock looked down at the smiling face of Gohan and couldn't help but smile. He seemed so cheerful and innocent like his father. Goku and Gohan had a strong bond that Bardock knew he'd never get to have…

"Sure! That is, if you don't mind."

"Nope, don't mind at all!" He giggled before taking the bags out of her hands and rushing into the kitchen. Bulma turned to Vegeta, face still sour.

"Why don't you ever offer any help huh? Gohan at least has more respect then you." She finished before disappearing in the kitchen. Vegeta just rolled his eyes before disappearing in the hallway.

Bardock remained looking after Vegeta, trying to process how differently he was acting than he hoped. _'Then again, Vegeta was forced to work with Frieza…his attitude on things could've changed…'_

"Hey Bardock," He heard his son say and turned to him. "You wonna sit down? We gotta wait for Gohan to finish helping Bulma before we leave."

"We're leaving?"

Goku nodded. "Trust me, knowing Vegeta he won't think about any solutions till he's trained for a while, and seeing the Gravity Room is broken, it'll take a few days." Bardock nodded in understanding before following Goku to the couch, sitting down in deep thought.

But whatever thoughts he had were pushed aside as an all too familiar pain shot through his head, causing him to clench it in pain. Goku noticed immediately and called for him, but it was no use…

'_Wa, what's happening to me?' He asked himself as he saw a image begin to fade in. It was rather peaceful, his grandson Gohan was sitting down at the lake next to him, both laughing about something. Goku, his son seemed to be missing, but he must've gone back to the house to get something._

"_You know, we do this every day when my mom lets me take a break from studying." Gohan said as he looked into the crystal lake below. Bardock looked at him with cheery eyes, something he didn't himself to do._

"_Really? You must be lucky then. I've never been able to spend time with my sons when they were younger. I was always shipped of to a distant planet."_

"_Sorry to hear about that, spending time with my father means everything to me." Bardock's smile widened at hearing him say that. "I'm glad my dad gets to spend time with me. We have so much fun that I wish that time would freeze so we can be like that forever." Gohan picked up a small rock and threw it in the water, creating a big splash by accident. "But something always comes and tries to take my daddy away from me." Bardock's smile faded as he noticed the boy's voice had become much deeper and darker, it was almost frightening. _

"_Either he gets attacked or someone kidnaps me just so they can lure him, either way they manage to hurt him. I wish they'd go away for a while…"_

_Bardock really didn't know what to say to the child. He was never able to get to know someone so cheering someone up wasn't his specialty. "Well, it's good then that there's no one here to tare you guys apart then!"_

"_Is that a fact…" An evil voice crack before he felt a energy beam engulf them entirely…_

"DAD! COME ON!" Goku pleaded as Bardock was beginning to tremble. It took the older Saiyan a minute till he heard his son's pleas and opened his fearful eyes. Goku smirked, glad that his father was back to reality again and not somewhere that obviously caused him pain.

"Kak, Kakarot?"

"I'm here, I'm here; except I'd rather you called me Goku." Bardock nodded in understanding before he sat up with worry.

"Where's Gohan?"

"He's in the kitchen still, remember?" Goku replied, becoming worried about his father's well-fare.

Bardock glanced at the kitchen to see the happy half breed run around, putting things up faster then Bulma could see_. 'But, but then, what was I seeing?'_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bardock turned to his son. "I mean this is the second time this has happened to you, did you get injured somehow?"

"I, I don't remember…I still haven't had my memories returned yet…." But even as he said that, the back of his neck began to feel…weird. It wasn't a hurt weird; it was just a little 'tickling' feeling… '_Wa, what could've happened…'_

"Hey! Maybe Vegeta will know what your last mission was!" Bardock turned to Goku as he realized that he was right. Prince Vegeta was the one that sent the messenger out to tell him and his crew…

Goku stood up and stretched, then placed two fingers on his forehead. "I don't think we'll be able to find him by walking around, so grab a hold of me!" Without further do, both he and Bardock disappeared and reappeared in what looked like a lounge room. There they saw Vegeta meditating with a can of Coke a Cola next to him.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said all casually, surprising Vegeta as he fell to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KAKAROT? THIS IS MY LOUNGE!" Vegeta snapped. He was BEYOND angry now!

"Oh come on Vegeta! We just wanted to ask you one question, and then we'll leave you alone for the rest of the day!" Vegeta muttered something under his breath before sighing. He wanted Goku to leave already.

"What is it?"

"Well we were wondering if you remembered the last mission you sent Bardock off to. You were the one that told the messenger right?"

Vegeta thought for a moment. He sent a lot of people off that day; it was three days before he was forced aboard Frieza's ship… "I believe it was on a planet whose inhabitants had unnatural abilities. Something like seeing the future or what not." Bardock's eyes widened as he recalled that fateful day. Being hit and given the gift of seeing the future, the way his friends died, and the way he died trying to stop Frieza…

Both Goku and Vegeta turned to the older Saiyan in curiosity as they saw his now trembling form. Usually seeing someone like this would go over Vegeta like everything else, but knowing what mission he was last on frightened him.

"What's wrong dad, did that ring any bell?" Bardock looked into space for at least one more minute before returning his full attention to the two younger Saiyans.

"Ya, more then I wished for…" He said in a cold voice that made Vegeta's and Goku's senses go up. There was something Barock knew that was important, but what could it be? "We should stay here for a little while, that is, if it's okay with you my Lord."

Once Vegeta noticed Bardock staring at him, he crossed his arms. "As long as you stay the hell away from me you can stay as long as you like."

"But dad! Don't you wonna have that family night I told you about? Chi-Chi's already getting ready for it!"

Bardock turned to Goku. "Family night?"

"Ya! We were going to go watch a movie and have popcorn!"

"Inside?"

"Of course inside! I've never put the TV outside before. Then again…" Goku trailed off as he began to think of all the new family night activities he could create. "We can do something like that some other time!"

Bardock didn't really know what to think. Here he had a vision where Gohan, his grandson was going to get gravely hurt. But it didn't seem like it was today. The sun was already down and they were going to be indoors. "Well in that case, let's go back to your house then."

"Good 'cause I wouldn't want to tell Chi-Chi she cooked all that food for nothing!" He laughed. Vegeta on the other hand was studying Bardock's expression. He knew that Saiyans like himself NEVER became that scared for no reason…something was going to happen and Vegeta was going to figure it out…

0-0


	7. A Wonderful Night

**A Wonderful Night…**

Goku and Bardock had traveled back into the kitchen to say bye to Bulma and take Gohan home. Bardock was still a bit hesitant on leaving the comfort of the large home, but convinced himself that his vision wasn't going to happen for a while.

"We're home mom!" Gohan giggled cheerfully as he ran on up to the house, Bardock and Goku following close behind.

**Sniff, Sniff** Goku sniffed the air and licked his lips at what he smelled. "Wow, Chi-Chi's really out done herself this time!" Bardock looked on over at his son wondering what he meant. Goku seemed to notice his gaze. "When ever we have family nights, she usually makes a few traditional meals, but what I'm smelling from here is far more then just a few traditional meals." Goku turned to face his father and smiled. "I guess it's because she wants to impress you!"

Bardock blushed in embarrassment. "Impress me?"

Goku nodded. "She likes to make everyone know that she's the best cook around. Even if it means putting in hours of doing nothing but cooking!" He giggled as they entered the house and gasped.

There the kitchen was flaring with mouth watering aromas that made your stomach crave for food. The table was covered in scrumptious looking meals and so were the counters.

"You boys have fun?" They heard Chi-Chi ask as she entered the kitchen, Gohan running right on after her.

"Yep!" Goku smiled and before he could say anything else, caught his son who jumped up in his arms.

"We're watchin a surprise movie!" Gohan said happily as Goku hoisted him on his shoulder.

"Really? I bet you picked it out huh?"

"Maybe…" Gohan giggled before leaning his head against Goku's, casing his father to laugh.

"Well then, I'm sure it's gonna be a great movie!" Bardock looked at the two with swelling sadness. He wished more then anything that he could've been able to spend time with his sons; too bad he'd never get the chance….

"Are you coming dad?" Bardock heard his son asked and snapped out of his thoughts to see Gohan still on Goku's left shoulder.

"Ya…" He smiled before following the two into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. Chi-Chi was getting the pop-corn ready so they had to wait for her.

Goku shivered a bit as he felt the cold air from outside sneak in. "Hey buddy, can you light the fire in the fire place?" Goku asked his son who immediately nodded.

"YAY!" He laughed as he jumped off his father's shoulder and ran on over to the fire place, putting some wood in the furnace. Bardock watched with much interest as Gohan lit it up with an energy beam, smiling proudly.

Gohan clapped his hands together before turning back around. "All done!" He giggled before jumping into Goku's lap, leaning against his chest. Goku ruffled Gohan's hair a bit before Chi-Chi came in with the bowls of pop-corn.

"Who wants pop-corn?" She asked.

"ME!"

"ME!" Both Goku and Gohan called out as Chi-Chi handed them both a full bowl. Bardock looked at the pop-corn curiously; he's never seen pop-corn before…

Chi-Chi turned to Bardock and smiled. "Would you like some?" Bardock studied the strange looking 'food' in Chi-Chi's hands before looking on over at Gohan and Goku, who were already eating some. "Uh, sure thanks."

Chi-Chi smiled a bit before sitting next to Goku, her own bowl in hand. "Alright, let's get this movie started!"

For the rest of the night, laughter reverberated through the woods of the Paoz Region as everyone, including Bardock had fun doing crazy things. The movie only lasted half the night so they decided to tell old stories that fascinated Bardock and played games. And these weren't any normal games; Goku came up with them himself….

"Ha ha ha ha….DAD….ha ha ha…sta, stop i- ha ha ha!" Gohan laughed as Goku brutally tickled the poor boy to death. Goku just kept on tickling him like there was no tomorrow, smiling as he enjoyed his son's laughter. Bardock also enjoyed this game, not because he wasn't forced to play but because he loved hearing both his son and grandson laugh; it washed all the stress away…

When it was nearing mid-night, the son family all crowded around the small fireplace with blankets, hot coco, s'mores, and even more laughter!

"I remember the time when Master Roshi tied Krillin and I to a tree and then whacked the bee hive…." He went on and on as Bardock couldn't help but laugh. All of Goku's training that Master Roshi put him through was different from what he was used to. In fact, he thought it was quite amusing. Who knew you could get faster by swimming away from sharks!

'_I hope my vision never comes to pass…_' His thoughts trailed off as he listened to the son family's laughs. '_I couldn't bear it if this family was torn apart_…'

A few days passed and Bardock was learning more and more about his son and grandson, heck, even his daughter-in-law! Especially to NEVER make her mad…He figured that out the hard way…

He was beginning to enjoy his time he was spending on Earth that he even forgot about the vision he had about Gohan. That however was one of the worst mistake he could ever make…


	8. The Vision Comes True…

**The Vision Comes True…**

"GOHAN! DAD! You guys ready yet?" Goku hollered through the opened window with a heavy back-pack on his back. He was waiting for those two to hurry on up so they could go on their camping trip. Chi-Chi didn't want them to go anywhere far, so they all agreed to sleep out by their favorite river. It was a nice fishing spot and was always so beautiful.

"We're coming!" Gohan called back as he rushed on out of his room, Bardock right behind him. "Bye mom! Love you!"

Chi-Chi stepped out of her room and waved as they went out the door. "Bye you guys! Have fun and BE SAFE!"

"We will!" Goku hollered back before they began to make their way down to the river. The sun was slowly sinking down the mountains, casting an orange tint to everything. It would still be bright outside for a while, but the sunset was still breathtaking.

"That's a beautiful sunset, isn't it daddy?" Gohan asked as he walked a head of the two adults. Bardock and Goku both looked up at it, smiling with the same thought.

"Ya…" Goku trailed off before his stomach growled so loud that some of the birds in the tress flew away. Bardock looked at Goku in concern before both Goku and Gohan broke out in laughter.

"Guess you're hungry dad!"

Goku placed his hand behind his head and laughed even harder. "Ya, guess so! OH MAN!" Goku yelled as he stopped walking, causing both Gohan and Bardock to stop as well.

"What's up?" Bardock asked wondering why his son was all worried like this. Gohan however already figured it out.

"You forgot the food mom packed didn't you?" Goku looked up at the two and laughed nervously.

"Ya, I did…" Goku then took off the red back pack and handed it to Bardock. "I'll go get it, you guys move on ahead without me."

Bardock looked at the back pack before returning his gaze up at Goku. "Are you sure you want us to keep going?"

"I'm positive! Gohan knows the way, so I'll see you guys in a few okay?" Both Gohan and Bardock nodded.

"Let's go Grandpa!" Gohan giggled as he took off running. Bardock smirked before taking off after Gohan as Goku went to go get the basket full of food.

Soon Bardock caught up with his grandson to notice that they had arrived. It was the same place where Bardock found Gohan!

Gohan took off his small bag and placed it by one of the trees before motioning for Bardock to do the same.

"Is this where you guys always camp at?" He asked as he dropped the red back-pack down.

"Only when my mom says we can't go anywhere else. This is usually our fishing grounds."

"Oh…" Bardock trailed off as Gohan jumped up on a large rock that was by the river. Bardock smirked even wider before going on over and sitting down next to him.

"You know, we do this every day when my mom lets me take a break from studying." Gohan said as he looked into the crystal lake below. Bardock looked at him with cheery eyes, but also getting the feeling that this has happened before.

"Really? You must be lucky then. I've never been able to spend time with my sons when they were younger. I was always shipped of to a distant planet..." He trailed off. He could have sworn all this was too familiar, but where did he do this before?

"Ah, what a shame. Sorry to hear about that." Bardock's smile widened at hearing him say that. "I'm glad my dad gets to spend time with me. We have so much fun that I wish that time would freeze so we can be like that forever." Gohan picked up a small rock and threw it in the water, creating a big splash by accident. "But something always comes and tries to take my daddy away from me." Bardock's smile faded as he noticed the boy's voice had become much deeper and darker, it was almost frightening. _'Wait, this, this is too familiar! But why?' _He asked himself frustrated as he knew something was going to happen_._

"Either he gets attacked or someone kidnaps me just so they can lure him, either way they manage to hurt him. I wish they'd go away for a while…"

Bardock really didn't know what to say to the child. He was never able to get to know someone well so cheering someone up wasn't his specialty. "Well, it's good then that there's no one here to tare you guys apart!" Gohan looked up at Bardock, a confused expression playing at his lips. "If anyone tried, they'd have to go through me first, understand?" '_Wait, this, no…it can't be now…. CAN IT?'_ Gohan smiled as whatever tears that were present vanished. Then he did the unthinkable, he jumped into Bardock's lap, hugging him with much affection.

Bardock just stared down at the boy, hands up as he really didn't know what to do. He's seen others hug, but didn't know what they really were. 'But_, but this feeling…it's, it's so…calm…'_ He said to himself before hugging the child back. '_This, this is the first hug I've ever had…'_ Bardock looked at the boy in his arms and smiled sweetly. '_I'm glad it was with you, grandson.'_

Gohan soon pulled away from the embrace and looked up at him with a bright face. "Thank you grandpa! But promise me you won't die trying; I love you too much to lose you." Bardock looked at him in much shock. '_No one has EVER told me they loved me…not even my own wife…'_

"Well isn't this touching…" A menacing voice chuckled from above. Gohan slowly looked up before seeing the figure rush at him, but he was too scared to move. Bardock however saw this coming and cut the figure off. _'I can't believe I didn't do ANYTHING! I saw this coming, WHY COULDN'T I AVOID IT?_' He scolded himself, but he wasn't going to let this monster take Gohan…

"What do you want?" He snapped. There was no way anyone was going to hurt Gohan, not if he could help it!

"I want the kid behind you, isn't it obvious?" Gohan shivered as he heard that statement. "My master has plans for him."

"Well then you have to go through me first!" He yelled back before throwing the first attack at him, but the cloaked figure dodged it with ease. '_This can get ugly…_' He took note before throwing a small ki wave, seeing what this new threat would do.

Easily deflecting it, the man or whatever this cloaked figure was looked down at Bardock. "Come on, I know you can do better!"

"Gohan!" Bardock began as Gohan's fear left him. "Get to your father now!"

"But I won't leave you!"

"GO NOW!" He hollered before blocking an on coming punch and throwing his foot at him, with no effect.

"There's no sense in running, we'll get him before he makes it back to his father." The cloaked figure chuckled before it disappeared completely. Bardock looked around fiercely before feeling the extreme heat of a powerful energy beam against his back. "Like I said, we're getting him no matter what…" He chuckled before he shot the energy beam and Bardock crashed into a boulder, making rumble out of it.

Gohan ran as fast as he could, almost tripping in the process. "Daddy! DADDY!"

0-0

**(With Goku)**

Goku finished packing the picnic basket since he accidentally broke the other one when he felt an incredible high chi level where his son and father were. '_Wa, who is that?'_ It didn't take long until Bardock's power level dropped dramatically before Goku took off, not caring if he left the front door open. '_Who is that? And why do I-'_

"DADDY!" Goku's head shot up like a rocket as he ran faster.

"GOHAN!"

0-0

**(With Gohan and Bardock) **

Gohan ran and ran, but ultimately didn't get that far.

"GOHAN! GOHAN I'M COMING!" He could scarily hear his dad yell.

"DADDY!" He hollered one last time before the cloaked figure smirked.

'_Better get this kid before his father comes…'_ He chuckled before firing a strong energy beam.

Gohan barely had time to look back before the blast plowed through his left shoulder, creating a gaping hole and blood everywhere. "AH!" He cried before he slid to the ground, crying and grasping his shoulder in agonizing pain. "AH! DA- DDDDDAAAAADDDDDYYYYYY!"

Bardock finally pushed himself out of the rumble only to turn pale faced at what he saw. "Ga, Gohan…no…" Was all he could mutter as the curled up Saiyan child screamed as loud as he could, not caring if it was hurting their ears or not.

0-0

**(With Goku)**

"AHH!"

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled as he felt Gohan's power level fade to a dangerously low point, his agonizing screams didn't make him feel more at ease either. It was then he felt his anger boiling as it once did on planet Namek…it was becoming unbearable…

0-0

**(With Gohan and Bardock) **

"AH!" Gohan cried as he tried to apply pressure to his wound, but found he was unable to.

The cloaked figure chuckled at the sight, enjoying it as he hovered over the child. "You shouldn't have ran young Saiyan." Gohan opened one of his eyes to see the pure black eyes of his enemy and the smirk on his face. "Now you've paid the price…" He chuckled and picked him up by the back of his purple gi, causing Gohan to cry out even harder.

He wanted to tell the man to put him down, but the pain was too excruciating. His right arm was completely dead and he knew that if he didn't stop the bleeding soon, he'd die from blood loss. This however didn't seem to worry his captor.

"No…Gohan…." Bardock muttered as he stood up, still trembling from all the wounds he received. "NO…I won't let them take you….you're, you're the first one to ever really loved me!" And with that single thought in mind, charged the man with his emotions flaring. The cloaked figure turned only to be punched brutally in the back and received multiple punches in the gut, but they were weak. Soon he got used to them and blocked grabbed Bardock's hand.

"You about done?" He chuckled coldly as Bardock tried to pull his hand free, but the cloaked figure shattered it before he had a chance.

"AH!" Bardock hollered in pain and grasped his broken hand as the bones moved around loosely on the inside. Gohan weakly looked up at his grandfather as he felt his anger getting the best of him.

"La, leave hi, him alone!" Gohan managed to yell, but began whimpering in pain when the figure jerked him around a bit.

"Quiet you brat, you don't want me to plow through both your arms and legs do ya?" Gohan looked at him with complete terror before shutting his eyes. '_Daddy, HELP!_'

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled as he finally saw them, but the scene only made him angrier. There in the clutches of a cloaked figure was his son, dripping in blood with a painful scream unable to stop. Then there was his father who was on his knees with what seemed like a shattered arm and a few broken ribs. This pushed him over the edge.

He felt the power surging within him, but just as he was about to let it consume him, the figure waved and vanished a second later. Goku tried to sense where he went, but there just wasn't any trail to follow.

"GOHAN!"

0-0


	9. The Scientist

**The Scientist **

**(With Goku)**

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled as he saw the cloaked figure disappear with his son. He immediately tried to search for Gohan's energy signal, but something was masking it. _'DARN IT! WHY DIDN'T I JUST USE INSTANT TRANSMISSION IN THE FIRST PLACE?'_ He lectured himself before remembering his father and rushing on over to him.

(**With Gohan)**

"AH!" Gohan yelled as the man made a sudden movement that jerked his arm around, causing pain to shoot up within it. He knew that as long as he was with this guy, he needed to stay strong, which meant he couldn't cry, but that was more then difficult…

"Oh shut up you baby!" The figure spat before walking up to a door. Gohan pried his eyes open to see that they were no where near the ground. In fact, they seemed to be on a ship that was idle in the clouds which was scientifically impossible.

"I see you've brought the son of Goku…" Gohan heard a voice ring and slowly turned to see a tall skinny man with short brown hair. He wore a scientist's lab coat and an ID tag, he looked like he was either a scientist or a doctor.

The scientist seemed to notice his gaze as he shot the cloaked figure a death glare. "DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO A THING I SAY?" Gohan's captor gulped in fear, making Gohan feel a bit uneasy. "I said to bring him here UNHARMED!" The scientist walked up to Gohan and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm terribly sorry about all this, I asked my assistant here if he would kindly escort you here, but you know how hard it is to find good employees now a days…" He sighed before gently touching Gohan's arm, causing Gohan to get defensive.

"Da, don't ta, don't touch me!" Gohan tried to say sternly, but it came out weaker then he had hoped.

The scientist looked at him in the eyes, smiling kindly. "It's alright, I'm a doctor as well as a scientist, and I'll have this better in no time at all." Gohan didn't let his eyes off the supposedly doctor, looking for any signs of lying. But as he waited for the next few minutes, he didn't see any and sighed frustrated. '_Guess I have to play along for a while…' _He decided before he calmed down.

The doctor saw this and immediately began inspecting the wound. "Oh dear, looks like I'm gonna need to stop the bleeding before I can see what I can give you." The scientist looked back up at Gohan. "Do you mind? I would hate it if you were forced to stay with the one that did this." Gohan nodded his head, allowing the doctor to gently hold him. "And as for you, go to Mrs. Spellings, she has the de-employee papers all ready for you." He snapped before heading on towards his lab, clenching Gohan securely in his arms.

**(With Goku)**

Goku kneeled on down to his father and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you alright? What's hurt?"

Bardock looked up at Goku with furious anger in his eyes. "They…HE TOOK GOHAN! HE TOOK GOHAN!" He yelled as he tried to stand up, but fell back down.

"Hey, you're in no shape to be standing up, so stay where you are okay?"

"They, they HURT HIM!" Bardock yelled again but didn't try to get up. He still couldn't believe that he allowed himself to forget about the vision. '_Man, how stupid that was!'_

"I know, I know, Gohan can hold out till we find him though." Bardock slowly allowed himself to look back up into his son's happy yet worried eyes. "He's strong; he won't give in without a fight…" He trailed off as Bardock saw someone wearing a white turban land right behind Goku. He didn't know who this person was, but he tensed up, he didn't want to lose another one he loved…

"You, YOU!" Bardock yelled as he tried to get up again, but Goku pushed him back down.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay dad, it's just my friend Piccolo. He's here to help." Bardock looked back at the stranger, still a bit weary about him.

Piccolo looked around the area only to have his heart stop once he saw blood. He didn't have to ask who's it was, he could still feel the purity emitting from it. "What's happened here?" Piccolo snapped, trying to suppress his anger. Goku smiled half heartedly before slowly standing back up.

"Some guy came and kidnapped Gohan, I'm still a bit iffy on the details, but my father would be able to know since he was there."

Piccolo immediately looked on over at Bardock. He had felt another strong Saiyan power level by Gohan, but didn't know who it was. He wanted to ask why he was here, but felt more worried about Gohan. "I felt Gohan's fear rise and immediately rushed on over here, guess I was too late…" Piccolo trailed off before clenching his fists.

Bardock studied the stranger's behavior and noticed how angry he seemed_. 'Does he really care for Gohan? Or is he just made at me?'_ He really couldn't decide which one it was because he could be angry at both of them! The cloaked figure because he took Gohan and him because he failed to save him.

"Dad, can you tell us what happened?" He barely heard his son ask before snapping out of his thoughts. They needed to find Gohan before he lost too much blood...

**(With Gohan)**

"Now this'll sting a bit, it's going to dry up all that running blood okay?" The doctor/scientist informed Gohan before applying the liquid. Gohan immediately cringed up in pain as the wound stung badly. _'At least I know it's working…_' He tried to say on the bright side as he watched the small cloths quickly fill up with blood. The doctor waited for it to fill up a bit more before placing it on a baggy and getting another one. "Good, it's almost over, I promise." The doctor said as he applied the second cloth, which stung twice as bad as the first.

He wanted to call out for his dad, he wanted to be swept away already and return home, but that didn't look like it was going to happen. They were somewhere in the sky where it was always cloudy and he felt his chi blocked, a machine probably. Which was one of the reasons why he didn't trust this doctor. If he really was there to cure people, why would he need a machine that suppresses people's energy?

The second cloth quickly filled up with blood and he placed that one in a separate baggy before studying his arm again. His face seemed to turn sour for a moment, as if he couldn't stand the sight before he sighed. "I stopped the bleeding, but you can't use that arm unless you'll break open the scamps and it'll bleed again…" Gohan slowly tilted his head down to see how his shoulder was doing only to have his heart stop. Now that there was no blood in the way, he could clearly see right through his shoulder and to the other side of the room. He thought that it wasn't going to be that bad, but there was giant hole in his shoulder that seemed unmandible. The sight was almost too much to stomach.

"Ya, about that hole…it'll take at least five months to heal if I'm correct." Gohan's eyes widened.

"Fa, five months?" He said with a paling face. It hurt so bad that he just wanted to rip his entire arm off to make the pain go away, but he knew that Dende could heal him.

"I wish I could do more, but my medicine won't be able to heal wounds like that quickly." Gohan sighed; he needed to get out of here before something bad happened.

"Well I really should be going then." Gohan said as he hopped off the table, however, the sudden impact caused his arm to shift and an agonizing pain shot through his entire left side of his body. But he couldn't just stand there, he needed to go. "Thank you for everything mister!" Gohan said before quickly beginning to walk, but the scientist pulled him back with his bad shoulder.

Gohan grunted in pain and turned to the scientist with a glare. "Oh, you can't leave dear Gohan…" He began as he tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder, causing him to scream before trying to pry the scientist's arm off with his good hand. "I'm not done with you." Gohan continued to try and pull the hand off, but it wasn't even budging. "You're going to be here a while, you're going to love it here!" He chuckled evilly before squeezing it so hard that the pain was too much to handle and Gohan fell unconscious. The scientist chuckled before picking Gohan up by his dead arm. "Rifkin!" He hollered as the doors swished opened and Gohan's captor came in. "Take him to his Cell."

The cloaked figure, Rifkin, smirked before taking Gohan and dragged him away. The scientist then turned to where the two baggie's that contained Gohan's blood was and immediately began on a new project.


	10. The Testing Begins

**The Testing Begins…**

**(With Goku)**

"…And that's when you came." Bardock finished explaining as he held his stomach in pain. He tried to conceal it so the others wouldn't know about his pain, but having four broken ribs really hurt.

Piccolo and Goku looked away as they tried to conceal they're anger, but that was extremely hard to do. After hearing what this monster did to Gohan, they wanted to just kill this guy already!

Goku sighed as he remembered about his father's injuries and went over to his dad again, placing a hand on his shoulder again. "Hey Piccolo, I gotta get my dad to Dende, want to come?" Piccolo turned to Goku with his anger still flaring. "We can always figure out what we're gonna do when we get up there, maybe Vegeta and Krillin can even meet up with us."

Piccolo wanted to start searching for Gohan already, but after hearing how fast this new menace was, they'd have to have a plan. "Ya, I guess so." Piccolo sighed as he placed a hand on Goku's shoulder and they were off.

**(With Gohan)**

Gohan slowly felt control over his body again and began to stir. _'Wa, where am I?' _He asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by a bright light, closing them in pain immediately. '_Wa, what was that?_' He wondered as he tried to push himself up with his hands, but he fell back down, hissing in pain as he landed on his dead arm. _'Ow…forgot about that…._' He trialed off as he slowly opened his eyes again, bracing himself as the blinding light flooded back to his vision, but he didn't dare close his eyes again.

It took a good five minutes for his eyes to adjust before he could really see where he was at, but now that he knew, he was confused beyond all reasons. Every wall that surrounded him was pure white, even the ceiling and floor. There was a toilet, sink, and a bed, but that was all the big furniture he spotted. Just like walls, they too were white. The blinding light that was built in the ceiling didn't help either; it was so bright that it made the room even whiter! It was just too plain to fathom!

"Is the room to your liking?" Gohan heard the scientist ask as the doors swished opened on the far side of the room as he walked in. The child tried to get up and get in a defensive position, but found that all his energy was gone and he was now unable to move an inch. The scientist chuckled; he obviously saw his attempt to get up. "There's no use in trying," He chuckled as his tall frame hovered over Gohan like a vulture. "We've already drained all the energy from your body so you can't even try and escape."

Gohan's eyes narrowed, glaring at the scientist with his anger boiling. "My dad'll come, you'll see!" Gohan snapped.

The scientist's smile only widened even more. "Afraid he's not. You see, there's no way he can find out where we are. We've masked your Ki signal, we've taken all your capsules, and we're too high in the air for your little friend 'Bulma' to track us…"

"Why do you want me anyway?"

"Now that's the question I've been waiting for you to ask. It's quite simple you see, I'm a scientist and scientist need subjects to work with and experiment on…" Gohan's eyes widened as he began trembling. "And I've chosen you to be my experiment…"

"Ba, but why me?"

"Because you have a touch of all the greatest fighters in the universe. Your father, the great King Piccolo, Prince Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, and Bardock..."

Gohan stopped trembling. "How, how do you know about my grandpa?"

"I'm the one that resurrected him; I needed his cells to rub off on you so that you have a touch of all the Z-Fighters." Gohan was utterly confused. He didn't know what this scientist wanted with all his friends and families cells, but something told him that it was for an evil purpose. The scientist noticed his blank stare. "Once I've gotten the cells from all the Z-Fighters extracted from you, I can finally finish my bio warriors…" He trailed off as he took a huge shot out of his pocket. Normally when Gohan saw them he wouldn't mind it being so close to him unlike his dad, but he tried to squirm away. The scientist chuckled as he leaned on down to Gohan and began whispering in his ear. "You can scream all you want, but no one will be able to hear you…I promise you this WILL hurt…" He chuckled before stabbing the empty needle in Gohan's good arm, causing the child to scream in pain. The scientist laughed even more as he forced it in even deeper, forcing the blood into the small vile.

Gohan's vision began blurring, but that didn't seem to lessen the pain. "Sta, stop…" He said in such a weak voice that it would break his father's heart, but the mad scientist wasn't his father and enjoyed it as he pushed the needle in even deeper, sucking more blood out at one time. Gohan's vision was so blurry and he was beginning to feel himself getting cold. The man was drawing too much blood; if he lost anymore he was sure he'd fall into a deep coma before dieing from blood loss.

The scientist seemed pleased at how pale Gohan was becoming before pulling the needle out slowly, making it even more painful for Gohan as he fell unconscious. "What did I tell you, it was going to hurt…" He chuckled before leaving the room and the now pale unconscious boy…

**(With Goku)**

"Dende!" Goku called as he remained by his father's side. He didn't want to leave him just in case something happened.

"Goku?" A small voice called back as Dende ran out of the sanctuary, Mr. Popo following right behind him.

"Hey Dende!" Goku chuckled as Dende tackled him with a hug. Dende had gotten closer to Goku since Gohan always wanted to play with him; he was like his brother now.

Dende giggled before he noticed the questioning look he was getting from the man sitting behind Goku. "You're, you're Bardock, correct?" Bardock nodded, not really knowing if he could trust this new person yet. Dende just smiled before going on over to him. "I have the power to heal, so please, stay still, this shall only take a moment…" Dende trailed off as he began healing Bardock. It took a good two minutes, but the end result was relieving.

Bardock looked down at himself and moved his used to be shattered hand around in aw. "I'm, I'm really healed…."

"Ha ha! Guess you aren't used to people having that ability huh?" Dende chuckled before his face became grim. "They, they took Gohan, didn't they?" Goku's smile faded before he nodded.

"Ya, and we were wondering if you'd seen where he took him." Dende thought for a long moment before shaking his head no.

"Sorry Goku, I'm still trying to learn to see things better, I wasn't able to see where he took Gohan…" Dende trailed off as he clenched his fists. He couldn't stand it if one of his best friends got killed because he couldn't' help protect him, that's why he loved healing everyone so much!

Piccolo looked at Dende a little bit disappointed, but he couldn't stay mad at him, it wasn't his fault he didn't know how to do that yet. "It's okay Dende, but can you please call the others over here, we're going to need their help."

**(With Gohan)**

The sun had fallen almost five hours ago, but the small frail child confined to a cell wouldn't know the difference anyway. His blinding room light was always on, not like it mattered any way. He was still pale as ever and still unconscious from the loss of blood. The scientist knew well enough that he was took more then Gohan could handle, but he didn't care. He enjoyed causing pain to the child, which was why he was now ready to begin another test.

"Bring him here…"

Rifkin nodded, smirking ever so evilly before going over to the child's cell and dragging him out by his injured arm. No one cared that the boy was still unconscious from losing all that blood…

Rifkin held the boy out in front of the scientist, showing that Gohan's face was still cringed from the pain he felt earlier. "Good…" He chuckled as he took something metal and round off his desk. "I've built this little device just for you Gohan, hope you appreciate it…" He chuckled as he latched it to his neck, locking it with the key before putting it in his pocket. "There, now please proceed to testing room one." His minion nodded as they threw Gohan in yet another pure white room that had a large window so the scientists could observe what was going on.

"Good, now that he's in place…" He trailed off as rolled up his sleeve again and pressed a button on his watch.

Gohan's eyes shot opened as he felt the electricity shocking him and began screaming in pain. He tried to pull whatever was on his neck off, but it was on too tight. The scientist and the minion laughed at Gohan's pain before he pressed the button again, turning off the electric necklace.

Gohan felt the necklace stop electrocuting him as he fell on his face, unable to put his hands out in front of him. "Now now Gohan, you can't fall asleep on us yet…" The scientist chuckled. Gohan forced his eyes opened again, looking up at the window to see all the different robotic looking people working diligently on something. "We've gotta do some physical tests on you!" He laughed before pressing a button on his desk.

Gohan felt the ground shake and forced himself to stand up, preparing for anything. What he didn't expect was all the different looking guns, needles, and gadgets that came out, all rushing at Gohan at full speed.

"What?" Gohan yelled as he dodged some of them, but once he got shot in the back of the head, he fell to the floor.

"It seems like the all mighty saiyans aren't immune to guns after all…" The scientist said sarcastically. He knew that a regular bullet wouldn't do anything but tickle him, so he put in an extra type of atom in the mix to make it explosive.

Gohan tried to stand back up, but found that he couldn't. The next thing that captured him was a knife machine…

It tossed him in the air as if he was salad before cutting him up in various places so fast that Gohan couldn't even see the blades. "AH!" He screamed as the cuts were getting deeper and deeper before one cut one of his veins in his dead arm.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in even more agonizing pain as whatever blood was left in that arm trickled out slowly. Gohan collapsed to the ground, screaming, breathing heavily, and bleeding uncontrollably.

The scientist just sighed in disappointed. "And here I thought we were going to be able to study his fighting ways, oh well…" He trailed off as he watched the last machine that was supposed to be testing him. It was a gun filled with energy provided from Gohan and it was ready to test the Saiyan's resistance to energy beams…

**(With Goku)**

Everyone was waiting around for the others to get there when Goku all of a sudden stood up, a pale expression on his face. Everyone turned to him, wondering what he was sensing.

"What is it Goku?" Piccolo asked rather worriedly. It took a minute or so for Goku to register that he was talking to him.

"It's, it's Gohan…" Everyone's faces pales; Goku never spoke in a tone like this unless something really bad was happening. "He's, he's IN TROUBLE!" He quickly faced everyone. "Hurry, give an essence of your energy to Gohan NOW!" He yelled. Usually they'd ask how Gohan would get this energy since they didn't know where he was, but the urgency in Goku's eyes was too grave. Quickly, they sent some of their energy out, now all they could do was hope that it would reach Gohan in time, where ever he was…


	11. Another Vision

Another Vision…

**(With Gohan)**

Gohan heard the machine lowering itself to his level, gathering energy to shoot an energy beam at him. _'There's no way I'll survive that…_' He admitted to himself as he tried to find the strength to get up, but he didn't have any energy left at all. His only good arm was slowly losing feeling in it as it was dieing as well, his legs were the only thing he could still feel…

Behind the glass Rifkin looked at the state of the boy before looking at the smirk on the scientist's face. Sure he didn't care about the child, but he knew that if they allowed that last gun to do its test, they wouldn't have anything to test on!

"Sir, don't you think we should wait until the boy's healed a bit?" The scientist's smile faded as he looked at his minion with a frown. "If we do this test it'll kill the boy."

"So? We always have more Saiyans out there to test on." The scientists growled before turning back to the tests that were going on, smiling evilly again.

Gohan heard the machine stop moving as it was level with him, all it had to do was finish charging the attack and he would be done for. '_Daddy….please help me…_' Gohan prayed as he felt the gun reached its peak and fired. Gohan clenched his fists against the ground in fear before the blast hit.

The scientist and bio warriors behind the glass shielded their eyes until the light faded. There on the cold floor was an unmoving bloody boy, pale as the color white, lips blue as the sea….

The scientist sighed in disappointed. "And here I thought Saiyans were supposed to be able to withstand a lot more then this…what a piece of trash…" He trailed off before seeing Gohan's fingers begin twitching and watched in fascination.

Gohan moved his fingers around before he began trembling in pain again. '_Wa, what happened? Why, how am I still alive?'_ Gohan wondered before feeling something strong yet soothing in the pit of his stomach. '_Da, dad? Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, and, and grandpa?'_ Gohan wondered as he felt a bit of their energy within him before it hid its self so the scientist wouldn't know it was there.

The scientist smirked. The Saiyans were strong after all… "Rifkin, take him to Healing Capsule two, he needs all his strength for the next set of tests…" Rifkin nodded before quickly dragging Gohan by the dead arm to the healing capsules, leaving a large trail of blood behind.

"CLEAN THAT UP!" The scientist snapped at his other workers before looking at the data recorded from the last tests they performed on Gohan. _'Interesting...he may have more potential then I thought…'_

**(With Goku)**

Dende had contacted Krillin and Vegeta less then five minutes ago, but was unable to get in contact with Yamcha, Tien, or even Chiaotzu. Then again they did mention something about a tournament they wanted to enter in the United States. They were probably too busy to even notice what was going on.

Piccolo had forced himself into a meditation to try and locate Gohan's consciousness, but so far he wasn't having any luck. Bardock remained sitting on the steps; he didn't know what he could do to help. He still didn't know how to sense that well and wasn't capable of locating the child any other way_. 'I feel so helpless…_' Bardock sighed before looking up at his son who was standing at the edge of the Lookout, eyes stern. He didn't have to be there long to know what he was up to, he was trying to get a read on Gohan's energy signal with Instant Transmission, but wasn't having any luck by the way he stood there.

Bardock finally made himself understand that he couldn't do anything to help, but he refused to not know the state the child was in. Somehow Goku was able to sense that he was in danger, but how could that be if he couldn't sense where he was at? '_Does, does he have abilities like me?'_ He wondered before he couldn't take it any more. "Goku." He hollered on over to the deep in thought Saiyan. It took his son a minute to finally register that he was talking to him and turned.

"What's up?" He asked trying to keep his cool, but the elder Saiyan could hear the strain in his voice.

"I was wondering if Gohan was alright. You know, if the energy made it there in time." Goku looked up into Bardock's eyes with a smile.

"Yes, but from what I can feel, he's in a critical state…" Goku trialed off as he clenched his fists in anger. "Once I get my hands on whoever's doing this, I'm going to make them pay." Goku said in between clenched teeth. Bardock couldn't believe how mad his son was now; it was like he was a whole new person. '_Maybe I should tell him about what I can do…_' He debated with himself before looking at his son's angered face. _'No, I can't…yet….' _His thoughts trailed off before he felt a different ki and quickly turned. Goku and Piccolo felt the presence and immediately turned as well just as Vegeta arrived, looking more agitated then ever.

"Glad you could make it." Goku said with a deep voice that didn't sound like his own. In fact Vegeta would've snapped a smart alike remark back if it wasn't for how stressed Goku sounded.

"Why are we here anyway?" Vegeta asked in an agitated tone as he stood in front of Goku, looking him over closely. He didn't need a crystal ball to tell him what was wrong. No laughter, no smiles, Gohan was obviously taken.

"I'll explain as soon as Krillin gets here 'kay?" Vegeta just grunted before going on over to a pillar and leaning on it, closing his eyes to pass the time.

Bardock wanted to ask Vegeta if he thought of any reasons why he wasn't dead, but knew that as long as Gohan was missing, none of that cared. '_Oh Gohan, I promised I wouldn't let them take you away from your father….'_

**(With Gohan)**

It had been a few hours since they ran that last test on Gohan and he now resided in a healing capsule, the same ones the Saiyan's used back in the day. The only thing different about it was that it was in a circular tube placed in the center of a room full of computers and other scientists who where working diligently on the other testing courses. They had to have all the tests created by the time Gohan woke up unless they'd be killed, unknown to them, they had less time then they thought…

Gohan's small fingers moved slightly, his shoulders to tremble, and his eyes began to twitch. One of the observers saw this and immediately ran to tell the main scientist about the Saiyan's awakening as the others began to work faster; they didn't want to be killed….

"Now steady…." The main scientist told himself as he carefully applied a cell he extracted from Gohan's blood in the nucleus of a small cell shell, sighing in relief. "Almost finished with the brain part…" He chuckled.

"Master, Master!" The observer yelled as he came running into the room. Rifkin and the scientist slowly turned to the man in much annoyance.

"Why have you disturbed me?" The scientist snapped, scaring the observer a bit.

"Wa, well sir, the, the Saiyan child is waking up sir." He stuttered, moving his hands nervously.

The scientist looked at the man with much interest. With such injuries Gohan received, he should've been out for at least a day or two. Not only FIVE HOURS! '_This is something worth looking into…_' He trailed off before getting up out of his chair. "Fine, we shall go and see this child then…" He trialed off as Rifkin and he followed the nervous observer…

**(With Goku)**

"Hey guys!" They heard Krillin yell and quickly turned to where they heard the voice as Goku smiled in glee.

"Hey Krillin! Glad you can make it!" Goku called back, finally smiling like he used to. Bardock looked up from where his gaze was and studied the monk closely. He had heard stories about Goku and Krillin growing up and was quite interested in him.

"I wouldn't let you guys search for Gohan alone! He's my buddy too! – So, any luck on finding any sign of him anywhere?" Krillin asked, but only got silence as his answer. "I tried to search for his energy on the way here but, but I didn't feel it one bit…This, this has to be a nightmare, right?" Goku looked at his friend sadly as he didn't know what to say to him. He didn't want to admit it, but they were running out of things to do. They weren't getting any where just staying up on the Lookout but if they split up and searched, it would prove helpless as well. Gohan wasn't on the ground; the energy he sent went straight up. But was that possible? It didn't make any sense!

Krillin saw Piccolo and was about to go on over to him before seeing the look-a-like Goku sitting on the steps, looking at Krillin with a broad smile. In all truth, it kinda creped him out. "Uh, who's this guy Goku? Please don't tell me Turles came back!" Goku nearly fell down in laughter. He completely forgot to tell Krillin about his dad.

"Oh this is Bardock, he's my father."

Krillin's jaw dropped as his eyes popped out. "WHAT? YOU'RE, YOU'RE FATHER?" Goku nodded. "Ba, BUT ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?"

"Yep!"

"But then, but then…."

Bardock couldn't help but chuckle, Krillin was as funny as Goku and Gohan described him as. "We don't know either, but it's nice to meet you Krillin." Krillin looked like he was going to pass out from the shock so he smiled, that way he wouldn't be rude.

Bardock smiled before he felt something pull something in his mind. _'AH!'_ His eyes widened in both disbelief and shock, causing Krillin to look at him worriedly.

'_AH!_' He heard a voice scream again before recognizing it.

"Gohan?" He asked out loud, causing everyone to snap out of whatever thoughts they were in and turned to the Saiyan questionably. They all wanted to ask why he said Gohan's name but couldn't find their voices and watched Bardock's eyes open and close.

'_DDDDAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYY!'_

"GOHAN!" _He yelled before a pain shot through his head and he was surrounded in darkness. He wasn't unconscious, but trapped in his mind until this vision was over. But what was the vision?_

_His thoughts were cut off when he saw what looked like a white lab fade in. There wasn't much there besides computers and a large tube in the center of the room. 'Wait a minute…' He said to himself as he took a closer look and gasped. In the tube was an injured Gohan, he could see his paled skin even through the water. He was about to call out for Gohan before he saw the Saiyan's eyes flash open as he pushed himself against the glass, breaking it instantly. The tube shattered, the water carrying Gohan out onto the hard cold floor without mercy. _

"_SEAL THE LAB IMMEDAITELY! BEFORE HE GETS OUT!" One of the scientists behind the computers shouted as Gohan struggled to get up. He seemed completely out of energy as he was trembling uncontrollably, but finally forced himself to get up. He seemed too injured to even be trying to escape like this…_

_None of the scientists moved as they were too frightened to do anything, allowing Gohan to quickly use whatever energy he had to run out of the lab and down various other hallways…_

"DAD! Dad please snap out of it!" He finally heard Goku's pleads and snapped his eyes opened. There he saw everyone, including Vegeta gathered around him. Goku smiled in relief when he saw his father's eyes and sighed. "Thank goodness, we thought we lost you for a minute there." Bardock tried to smile, but couldn't find the will to.

Vegeta noticed the fear inflicted upon the Saiyan before sudden realization dawned upon him. While on his last mission, he returned unconscious with nothing seeming to be wrong with him. Then out of the blue he goes up to Frieza's ship, saying that they didn't work for him anymore…

"YOU!" Vegeta began in an angered voice, causing everyone to turn to him. "You have the gift to see into the future, don't you?"

"WHAT?" Everyone else yelled in disbelief. Bardock looked down in shame.

"Yes…" Everyone's faces paled over a bit. Was it really possible to see the future?

"Then what did you see? You obviously just caught a glimpse of something."

Bardock didn't look back up at the others; he was too frightened and worried to do so. "I, I saw Gohan…" Everyone's eyes widened. "He's, he's gonna try and escape…"


	12. The Escape Attempt…

**The Escape Attempt…**

**(With Gohan)**

Gohan could slowly feel himself gain consciousness once more. He didn't quite remember everything that happened, but once he felt the steaming hot water on his skin, he remembered it all clearly now. '_I must've been too injured for them to do the other tests on me…' _Gohan said to himself as he forced one of his eyes opened. There wasn't much to see besides yet another room full of bio scientists and computers. _'I need to get out of here…_' He told himself as he forced his sore neck to turn and look around the room. '_Rifkin and that other scientist aren't here…_' He sighed in relief. From what he could tell, the other bio scientists couldn't fight nor defend themselves, the only one here that could was Rifkin and maybe that master of his.

He had to make the ultimate decision. Risk trying something that could get him killed or continue to be tested on like some guinea pig… '_Guess I only get one shot at this!'_ He told himself before gathering up any spare energy he had and ramming himself against the glass hard as it shattered against his velocity.

Gohan was washed out of there as if he was stuck under a water fall, hissing as he was being stabbed by the broken pieces of glass along the way.

"HURRY, SEAL THE LAB UP!" One of the scientists ordered, but none of them moved.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes again and used his will power to get up. He kept reminding himself that he had one shot at this, even if he didn't succeed in getting out he could still draw his father's attention with his energy. Gathering up his wits, he broke out into a run and whizzed past the puzzled scientists and into various hallways, careful not to be spotted by anyone else.

On the other side of the fortress, Rifkin and his Master were making their way down to the Capsule room when they heard the alarm blaring. "WHAT?" The Scientist growled before they took off into a run, they weren't going to let their guinea pig escape…

**(With Goku)**

"You, you can see the future dad?" Goku asked stunned. Bardock looked up at him only to be surprised by the excited gleam in Goku's eye. He thought that everyone would think it was weird and cast him out, but they all, especially Goku looked interested.

"Ya, some guy on that last planet gave me the gift as a curse. I can see the future, even when I don't want to."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'even when you don't want to'?"

"It's a heavy burden. Since you've seen what's going to happen, you try and prevent it, but sometimes you make it worse trying to prevent it…"

"So you said you saw my son…" Bardock nodded grimly at Goku. "What did you see exactly?"

Bardock's gaze drifted to the floor. "He's going to try and escape…" Krillin was about to start celebrating before he noticed the horror on Bardock's face. "But he won't be able to; he's injured, too injured!" He shouted in anger as he saw the image of Gohan's wounded body again.

Goku kneeled down to his dad and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Injured? How badly?"

Everyone's faces paled even more as Bardock was trying to suppress his anger with no success. "He's pale as the color white, his lips are tinted blue, his arm has a gaping hole, and he, he doesn't have any energy to spare…" Bardock trailed off before a pain shot through his head again and grasped it.

_The scene of Gohan leaning against a wall came into view as he waited for some scientist to run on by before he quickly dashed to another corner. He was breathing heavily, his eye lids were beginning to droop, and he was losing consciousness. Bardock knew he wasn't going to make it if he kept this up…._

_Gohan then darted once he knew the coast was clear. "And where do you think you're going…" He heard a voice sneer before Gohan's neck sparked and screamed in pain, falling forward…._

Bardock's head shot up like a rocket as nervous sweat ran down his face. His heart was beating at a fast rate and the others were looking at him worriedly.

"What did you see?" Goku asked.

"He, he got caught…" Bardock trailed off as he stood up. "We need to try and find him before they do!"

(**With Gohan)**

Gohan crept down the halls, sliding into small rooms, hiding under desks or in boxes…he did everything he could to not get caught, and so far, he was succeeding. '_If only I knew the way outta here…_' He mumbled to himself as he ran around from corner to corner. It was as if he was blindfolded and forced to go through a maze, that's how it felt to him in this case.

Gohan continued running, the alarm blaring behind him, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of here or at least do something that would give his father a sign where he was. _'Come on, come on!'_ Gohan yelled to himself impatiently. His vision was blurring, he was beginning to rock back and forth, and worst of all, he was seeing two of everything, causing him to run into walls here and there. '_Come on Gohan, concentrate! You can do this!'_ Gohan told himself as he stumbled into what looked like a mechanic room. There were several things on the floor such as a wrenches, screw drivers, and everything else imaginable. _'If this is a place where they repair their ships, then they have to have a door that opens up to the outside!' _He informed himself before spotting the door and running for it. '_Finally!_'

"Going somewhere?" Gohan's heart stopped before the necklace around his neck began electrocuting him. The scientist and Rifkin watched the child try and remain standing up before he fell to his knees, screaming in pain. "You thought you can escape from us? You don't leave until we release you…" The scientist chuckled.

Gohan forced one of his eyes opened to see that he was just a foot away from the door. Gathering what was left of his will power; he got up, pressed the button, and jumped out of the door before the scientist or Rifkin could even react.

"WHAT?" Gohan heard them yell as he felt the wind rushing at him faster then he knew was possible.

The scientist and Rifkin ran to the edge just as Gohan went out of view, their faces pale with shock. "Did he just, DID HE JUST JUMP OFF?" Rifkin could only nod, too surprised to say anything. It was a one hundred mile fall and given the lack of energy and state Gohan was in, the impact would kill him in an instant…

"GO GET HIM NOW!"

Gohan closed his eyes and allowed himself to embrace the on coming wind. _'Daddy….I, I made it out…' _He said to himself as he smiled before feeling something grab onto his dead arm, stopping his fall.

"AAAHHHH!" Gohan cried as an excruciating pain shot through his entire body before falling unconscious, the pain was too much to bear…

**(With Goku)**

"We know we have to find him, but we just don't know where he is." Krillin responded as he kicked a pebble. Bardock looked at the small monk before feeling his anger boil again. He hated feeling like this, knowing what was going on but unable to do anything about it.

"It's, it's all my fault!" Bardock scowled himself.

"Hey, no it's not! That guy wasn't normal, he felt like an Android or something." Goku replied with a warm smile.

"No, you DON'T understand!" Everyone looked over at Bardock again. "I saw that coming, Gohan and I being attacked, Gohan's shoulder getting blown up, him getting taken…"

Goku's eyes went wide in realization. "So that's why you wanted to stay at Bulma's house…but, but still-"

"It is my fault! When Gohan and I were alone at the lake I should've remembered and taken him back with you! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

Goku's eyes became stern. "Don't talk like that father. For all we know, what you did was for the best. Just think about it, if you took him back to the house, Chi-Chi could've been hurt or it could've made things worse…" Goku trailed off as he placed a reassuring hand on his dad's shoulder. "This isn't your fault." Bardock looked up into his son's eyes and couldn't help but feel at ease again. He was right; trying to prevent that could've made things a lot worse…

"Well now that-"

'_Daddy….please, please help me…'_ Goku looked around, his heart racing. '_I, I can't hold out much longer…' _

"Was, was that Gohan?" Goku heard Piccolo ask and turned to him.

"You heard that too?" Everyone turned their attention on them, confused at what they were talking about.

"Ya, he, he must've just gotten caught…" Piccolo trailed off, clenching his fists in the process.

**(With Gohan)**

"AAAHHHHH!" Gohan screamed as he felt the collar shocking him at a higher voltage this time before it stopped.

"Wake up Gohan; it's time for yet another test!" The scientist spat in distaste. He hated it how Gohan almost escaped. A child, a injured six year old child that had no energy almost got away from them…There was no way he was going to let Gohan be healed before doing the next set of tests, he considered it as part of his punishment.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes to see that they weren't in a small plain metal room. In fact, they were in a large one that seemed would fit a football field and was covered with trees, hills, and it even had a giant metal pole sticking out of the ground at the far end.

What surprised him the most was that he wasn't restrained with anything…

"These tests will probably be the worst you're ever going to get, so for your punishment for trying to escape, you must do all of these without being rid of your old wounds. These next three tests will tell us how much you saiyan's can withstand without dieing…" The scientist chuckled. "I promise you this will be excruciatingly painful…"


	13. Punishment…

**Punishment…**

**(With Goku)**

"He, he got captured…" Piccolo growled in anger as he clenched his fists. He didn't know what they were doing to Gohan, but whatever it was couldn't be good. Given Gohan's appearance that Bardock explained to them, he seemed to be suffering from extreme blood loss.

Goku noticed how angry Piccolo became before calming down. Being tense wasn't going to do anything, all they could do now was wait until Bardock saw a vision of where Gohan was- _'Unless…'_ Goku trailed off as he ran back to the edge of the Lookout. The others watched him, wondering what in the world he was doing. '_Yes, I can scarily sense it!. It may not be precise but at least we know a general area!'_ Goku smiled before turning to his friends. "Guys, I found a trace of Gohan!"

"You WHAT?" They hollered eyes wide.

"I don't know how but I felt Gohan for only a moment before he disappeared again. I can't pin point his exact location, but I do know he's somewhere by the Atlantic Ocean!"

**(With Gohan)**

Gohan felt the ground underneath him shake as the lights began to dim and a rumbling noise filled the air. '_Wa, what's going on?_' Gohan wondered as he looked around to see everything was darkening. It was fairly similar to a cloudy day…

"Now let your punishments begin!" He heard the scientist chuckle.

Gohan glared up at him before feeling a burning sensation on his shoulder and grasped it in pain. He didn't even have time to inspect it before he felt the familiar sensation on his other shoulder and looked to see that all the flesh that was hit was burning away. 'Wa_, what in the world?_' He could hear the scientist's laughs and looked back on up to him before seeing all the rain drops falling, hitting the floor with smoke backing it up.

Gohan couldn't even begin to roll out any ideas of what this was before his entire body began burning. He tried to stay strong, but soon the pain was too much.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Gohan screamed as he quickly backed up under a tree, only making the drops stuck on the leaves to shower down upon the child's head, more pain coming to him all at once. "AAAAHHHH!" He yelled again before falling to the ground, unable to find the strength to get up.

"Figured it out yet Gohan?" Gohan heard the scientist ask before forcing his eyes opened, but his vision was too blurry to see anything anyway. "This is what is known as acid rain, EXTREMELY toxic…" He chuckled. Gohan glared at him, he knew that Saiyan's couldn't die from acid rain, but it sure pained them half to death!

'_At, at least I, I took cover un, under this, this tree…'_ He reminded himself before he began trembling in pain. His flesh was half way gone, blood ran freely down the hill he was on and more acid drops began getting into his blood stream_. 'Da, dddaaaadddddyyyyy!'_

**(With Goku)**

They arrived on a small island in the middle of the Pacific with the help of Goku's instant transmission within the next five minutes. "Now where did I sense his presence before…" Goku trailed off before beginning to search in one direction. The others took his lead and went their own ways, but Bardock went after his son. There was no way he'd allow Goku to get harmed too…

Goku noticed his father and stopped so he could catch up. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"I'm coming with you." Bardock said as he stopped in front of Goku.

"But we'll cover more ground if you looked in a direction where the others aren't at."

Bardock's face became stern. "I'm not going to let you go by yourself!" Bardock practically yelled. Goku looked into his father's eyes before smiling. He knew how much it hurt knowing that your son is or could be in danger; he didn't want his father to feel the same way he felt right now…

"Okay, but try and keep up-"

'_Da, dddaaaaaaddddddyyyyy!'_ Goku's eyes became full of worry as he looked around, trying to find out what direction Gohan's telepathic message came from. Bardock saw the worried gleam in Goku's eyes and began looking around too, but he didn't feel anything different.

'_Come on son, please hold the connection and talk to me!'_ Goku called back telepathically.

"What is it Goku?" Bardock asked, but Goku didn't reply. He knew better then to press things on so he remained silent.

'_Come on son, please!'_ He said again, but no reply came. '_Man, what can I say to let Gohan hear me?' _

**(With Gohan)**

Gohan forced one of his eyes opened to see a dry spot under one of the other trees. He didn't know why or how it was dry, but he was going to get over there no matter what. With one good hand and two half alive legs, he began dragging himself on over, exposing his body to the falling acidic rain.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Gohan yelled as he felt his entire body burning even more then before, but kept moving. He needed to stay alive. If he could survive at least one day in here, he was sure that he could put up with all the tests until either someone found him or he could find a way to escape himself. _'Come on…just a little bit further…_' He encouraged himself as he was coming up to the dry spot…

The scientist and Rifkin watched the child with great interest. He seemed like he was unable to continue but here he was still going. The child didn't seem to care he couldn't use one of his arms, he didn't seem to care that he had burning wounds that would go away if he fell asleep, and he seemed to be doing well even without his energy. "Strange…this Saiyan interreges me more then I expected…"

Gohan finally reached the dry spot and collapsed where he was at, breathing heavily with a smile on his face. _'I, I did it daddy…_' He said before falling unconscious.

Rifkin turned to see that the scientist was smirking wider then he's ever seen him before. In all truth, it kinda scared him… "So the child has past that test…" The scientist trailed off before hitting a button, the acid rain stopping immediately. "Go get him ready for the next test; he won't be able to rest until we're finished…"

"Yes sir…"

**(With Goku)**

Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin all went their own ways to search for Gohan, but nothing was coming to their attention. There weren't that many islands so they searched them rather quickly, but that didn't help the fact that they couldn't find a trace of Gohan anywhere…

Bardock continued to stare at his son in much worry. He didn't know what was wrong or why he was like this, but knew he couldn't disturb him, no matter how badly he wanted to.

' _Man! What can I say?_' Goku began asking himself frustrated. He knew that if Gohan was severely hurt he wouldn't hear his father or anyone else unless they were comfortable around them, but Gohan was always comfortable around him! He just needed to find the right way to reach out to him… _'Huh? He called out for- GOHAN! Please, PLEASE ANSWER! IT'S DADDY!'_ Goku yelled.

Bardock was really beginning to get worried about his son. "Kakarot, are you alright son?"

"Just fine!" Goku quickly replied before concentrating again.

'_Daddy?'_ Goku's eyes widened in happiness, but soon filled up with worry. His son's voice was low, raspy, terrified….

'_Gohan, Gohan are you alright?'_

'_Da, daddy…'_

'_Yes son, it's me.'_

'_I, I need you…I don't know how much longer I'm going to last…'_

Goku's heart began racing, a sense of urgency overwhelming him. '_Gohan, Gohan where are you? Where can I find you?'_

"_I'm, I'm in a ship or fortress of some kind…it's, it's somewhere in the, ugh-'_

'_Gohan, you okay?'_

'_Ye, ya. I'm, never mind. Please save me daddy, they've got the place sealed up with both an energy draining machine and a cloaking device that makes you guys unable to sense where I'm at-AAAAHHHHHH'_

'_Gohan, GOHAN!'_ Goku cried, but the connection was gone.

**(With Gohan)**

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Gohan yelled as he felt the collar electrocute him once more. He didn't want to wake up, but knew that if he didn't, they'd keep on doing this to him until he did what they wanted. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that Rifkin stood in front of him, smiling deviously. They were still in the field where he was forced to be bathed in Acid Rain except they were on the other side…and he was confined to something cold… _'I, I can't move my arms or legs!'_ Gohan said to himself panicked as he looked down at his feet to see they were forced together by an energy restrain. His arms were bound as well except they were forced behind him and around the giant white pole he saw earlier.

"Comfortable brat?" He heard Rifkin chuckle before turning to him, glaring. "Aw, so there's your terrified face…it soots you you know. You've never been able to fight nor defend anyone, all you're good at is being kidnapped and getting others killed…" Gohan's eyes widened as he felt a wave of shame fill up in the pit of his stomach.

"Ta, take that back!" Gohan screeched, but his voice was raspy and faded that it didn't do anything but make Rifkin laugh.

"You're so pathetic-"

"RIFKIN!" They heard the scientist yell through the intercom. Rifkin gave Gohan a death glare before facing his boss through the window. "That's enough; now please step away so we may begin the test!"

"Yes sir." He replied before turning back to Gohan, a murderous look on his face. "You're going to enjoy this…it isn't a normal shock you get from your collar…" He chuckled before taking a few steps back.

Gohan didn't quite get what he meant until he heard the roar and felt a bolt of lightening strike the pole, shocking Gohan with a high voltage. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed as he felt all the wounds he got earlier sting badly as if someone drowned them in lemon juice. His head felt like it was going to explode and whatever unharmed places on his skin were burned. This sensation lasted for at least another minute before he hung loosely from the pole, only the restrains on his arms holding him up.

"Ha ha, now how did you like that?" Rifkin chuckled. Gohan could barely hear him as he felt everything moving so slowly that it felt like he got a concussion or something. Any noise that he noticed came in as if it were slowed down a few times over. He wouldn't be able to handle another…

"S…..St……" Gohan said in such a low and weak voice that it was barely audible. Rifkin didn't even hear it and began laughing in joy as Gohan felt the electricity again, but fell unconscious unable to handle it…


	14. Infiltrating the Fortress

**Infiltrating the Fortress **

**(With Goku)**

Goku's eyes fell wide open and turned to Bardock with a sense of urgency. "Gohan's in trouble, we need to get to him right now!"

"But we're-"

"I know where he is now!" Bardock was going to ask him how he knew before Goku took off, but he wasn't going forward, he was flying straight up…

'_What in the world is he doing?'_ Bardock wondered before following his son.

**(With Gohan)**

"Pathetic weakling…" The scientist muttered under his breath as Rifkin threw Gohan down on his white bed, turning it red where he landed instantly. "At least we now have the necessary information to complete our finest warriors. – Let's go, we'll come back for the child when we're ready." Rifkin looked down at the bloodied boy one more time before leaving with the scientist. He couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the boy. The least they could do was heal those wounds…

"Sir, shouldn't we get the boy in a healing Capsule? I mean if we're going to-"

"No, he needs to learn to NEVER try and escape like that again, even if it costs him his own life." Rifkin couldn't help but clench his fists in anger. '_He's just a child! How, how can he stomach that?'_

Gohan remained as still as stone, pale as snow, and lips tinted dangerously blue. If he didn't get help soon, he wasn't going to make it…

**(With Goku)**

Bardock finally caught up to Goku before a pain shot through his head and stopped flying completely. _'Oh no…'_

"_DADDY!" Bardock heard the small child cry out before turning to see a white lab. It was rather plain; everything was white except for the computers and other contraptions in the room, and the tall man that Bardock growled at. There in front of a glass window was the man that kidnapped Gohan. His smirk was still playing on his face that resembled a scientist's that stood next to them. They seemed to be interested in whatever was behind the glass, but what could be so entertaining that they'd be smiling like this?_

"_AH!" _

'_No no no no!' He yelled to himself before quickly running over to the window and looked through it only to almost gage in horror. There was Gohan bound by energy restraints against the wall, one on each arm and leg as something on his neck was electrocuting him. His left arm looked completely dead as it hung loosely without support thanks to the gaping hole in his shoulder and his skin was extremely pale with lips tinted blue, signaling that he was suffering badly from blood loss._

"_That's enough; we need to begin the last and final test." The scientist said as Bardock watched him push a button on his watch and Gohan's screams stopped completely. Looking back up at his grandson, he saw his head fall back down, hovering over his chest. His eyes were shut but he was awake, trembling badly. The sight of the boy made him want to blow up in anger, to take the pain away from the child, but it seemed like there was nothing they could do even if they did. He looked so frail…_

"_Thank you for everything you did for us kid, thanks to you we have done the impossible." The scientist next to Rifkin said with a smirk on his face as something came out of the wall, a needle. "But in order to keep our warriors alive, we can't have you 'conscious' to say the least…" Gohan didn't move, but Bardock knew he would if he could. "So we're going to put you to sleep, a sleep you'll never wake up from!" He laughed as the shot got closer to Gohan. Bardock could only watch as Gohan struggled to open one of his eyes and Bardock's heart broke there. Gohan's eyes were filled with hopelessness, weakness, fear, pain….somehow they managed to break this pure innocent boy and that was the worst thing he's ever known any one do. "Good night, Gohan…" _

_Bardock tried to get in and pounded on the glass, but could only watch as the needle lounged itself in the child's arm. Gohan's eyes widened before slowly closing, his last few tears falling before the scene turned to black…._

Bardock felt himself come back and shook his head, trying to get that image of his dieing grandson out of his mind. "Dad, what did you see?" He heard Goku asked with a wavering voice. Bardock really didn't want to be the one to tell him what he saw, it broke his heart… _'But maybe we can prevent it…'_

"I saw Gohan again…" Goku's eyes became stern, listening intently. "He was in a worse state then before, but this time he was restrained to a wall by energy restrains… Goku…" Bardock then looked up into his son's eyes. "They're going to put Gohan to sleep like they do to…to animals…" Goku's stare didn't change on the outside, but Bardock could feel the ranging anger on the inside.

Goku slowly returned his attention above him and continued flying up, trying to push his anger away. '_No one treats you like an animal, NO ONE HURTS YOU WITHOUT DIEING!_' Goku snapped to himself before flying even faster, leaving his father in the dust. '_HANG ON GOHAN, DADDY'S COMING!_' He hollered as he saw the floating fortress in the near distance.

**(With the Scientist) **

"Stupid Goku….destroying the entire Red Ribbon Army…" The scientist muttered to himself before finishing up inputting the data into a computer. "Let's see how he likes the taste of defeat when he finds his son's corpse!" He chuckled before a hatch opened, a pair of eyes gleaming out from the mist.

"Rifkin, go get Gohan and bring him to the final testing room…" Rifkin looked at the creation that stepped out before a smirk of his own appeared on his face. They had succeeded after all those long hours.

"Yes sir." He replied before running off to Gohan's cell, a smile never leaving his lips.

Rifkin quickly made it over to Gohan's cell to see the child hadn't moved since they left him. If he didn't stop and make sure he was still breathing, he'd think the kid was dead. '_It's a good thing we're ending his misery right now…'_ He reminded himself before picking the child up in his arms, not caring if the blood clung to his cloths. It was the least he could do for the child after everything they put him through. His master said they weren't going to make him suffer much, but that was obviously a lie.

He sighed as he came up to the door where they were going to end his suffering. "I'm sorry you had to feel this much pain, we only meant to use your DNA, guess my boss got a little carried away…" He trailed off knowing that Gohan was too much gone to have heard him anyway. Taking one more deep sigh, he was about to enter the room when the doors opened before him.

"Aw, you've finally made it…WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" The scientist snapped before a figure jumped in front if Rifkin. At first he couldn't believe his eyes but soon recalled their creation.

"So our Shape Shifter did work after all huh?" Rifkin asked as another Gohan looked up at him. He was very convincing, considering the fact that he could hardly tell the difference between the real Gohan and the fake.

"Yes, he's even more then we could ever imagine. All he has to do is hear a description and he can take form of him immediately. Just wait until we set the trap for Goku…" He chuckled evilly before the Shape Shifter looked at the bloody boy in Rifkin's arms, glaring.

"Ha ha! You see your counterpart don't you?" The scientist began to laugh before stopping his laughter. "The only one who can control you besides me is that boy, but you already know what he'd make you do." The Shape Shifter flinched, pulling his hand back to strike the boy.

"HOLD IT!" The scientist ordered. The Shape Shifter's eye twitched, deciding whether he wanted to obey or not. "We've decided to end his life a more…natural way…If he dies of a somewhat natural cause, they can't bring him back with the Dragonballs." The Shape Shifter looked back at the boy before forcing himself to stop and walk away, but gave the child quick little death glares. "Rifkin, proceed to put him in place." Rifkin nodded before going on over to yet another glass room. There was really nothing different about this besides the fact gravity didn't affect them here.

Releasing his grasp on Gohan, he allowed the boy float on to the middle of the room before applying energy restrains. They attached themselves on both his wrists and both his legs. Rifkin smirked before exiting the room, leaving the still unconscious boy strapped to the wall. "He's in position."

"Good…He he…This also helps make his death harder on Goku….Since we couldn't hurt him physically, we'll just attack him emotionally until he's nothing but an emotional reck…" The scientist smirked before rolling up his sleeve and pressed a button on his watch, triggering the electrical collar around Gohan's neck. For a few minutes, it didn't do anything as Gohan remained motionless. "A son can live when his father dies…but a father cannot live if his son dies…" He trailed off before increasing the intensity of the electricity on Gohan's collar.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gohan cried out weakly, but still was unable to move.

"Bingo…" The scientist smirked before turning the collar off, watching Gohan's head hang lifeless hovering over his chest. "I think it's about time to seek revenge, is it not?" The scientist chuckled as Rifkin and the Shape Shifter crowded around the glass window. The scientist then pressed a button and a latch opened from the wall, a large needle with a liquid in it coming out and hovering in front of Gohan…

**(With Goku)**

"GOHAN!" Goku screamed as he forced his way through the wall and looking around urgently. He didn't care that the guards were rushing at him, he could feel Gohan's fear rising rapidly. "WHERE IS MY SON?" Goku snapped at the guards who froze where they were at immediately. Goku looked at all of them and clenched his fists. "I ASKED WHERE IS MY SON?" When no reply came, Goku ran past them and deeper into the fortress, he had to find Gohan before it was too late…

**(With Gohan)**

"Thanks you for everything you've done for us Gohan, with your help we've finally created the ultimate warrior…" The scientist chuckled as Gohan looked weakly though the glass and gasped to see another him.

'_Wa, who-who's the, that?'_ Gohan questioned before realizing what they were planning. They were going to kill him and then use that fake to torture his dad and mess with his emotions until he'd fall apart. Just the thought of someone acting like him sickened him, but he couldn't do anything anymore…

"Good-bye Gohan…" The scientist chuckled before the shot lounged itself into his arm. It seemed to awaken everything in his body at first before his world faded out to black…

'_I love you daddy…'_ He cried to himself before he was gone…


End file.
